Werehogs Unleashed
by Whiskers the Wonder Cat
Summary: Sonic unknowingly gets infected with a virus that transforms him into a feral Werehog with an intense desire to mate, thus Amy must "tame him". To make matters worse, whomever the duo mate with also gets infected, quickly causing an epidemic of were-beasts. Can the blue blur and rosy rascal stop this madness? Or will all their friends suffer the same fate? Multi-LEMON with a "plot"
1. Chapter 1: Sonic and Amy

**So yeah, this is my first lemonade or whatever those stories are called done as a request. Whatever.**

 **Note: All characters in this story are 18 years of age or over.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

" _Interesting… A parasitic virus that causes the infected victims to mutate and become stronger?"_

 _In the laboratory of his technological island fortress, Dr Eggman was studying yet another a strange relic he had excavated. However this one was from not Earth. It was from the moon!_

 _Eggman had destroyed half of the Moon with the failed Eclipse Cannon idea years ago; only to later replace the missing half of the moon with a self-replicating metallic half. Not out of remorse, nope, it was intended to be part of a new evil scheme which (you guessed it) Sonic and friends had foiled as well…_

 _Luckily for Eggman, the destruction of the moon had also released a strange crystalline object that he happened to discover much later when it landed on Earth. And he was already thinking of ways to harness its power._

" _Based on my calculations and test data…" thought Eggman. "In addition to morphing the exterior, the **Luna Virus** decreases one's intelligence to primal state and in exchange increases one's physical strength, speed and… libido? As well as temporarily removing fertility?"_

 _The Doctor was most surprised by the last two qualities. They didn't sound helpful at all. Eggman came to the conclusion this virus was artificially cultivated but why a sample of it was on the moon was anyone's guess._

" _Well ignoring the last two… with a little tweaking this could be the perfect weapon against Sonic and his meddlesome friends," chuckled Eggman._

 _As he laughed, his robotic butler came into the room with his lunch._

" _Maybe it's time to stop thinking Mechanic and start thinking Organic!" laughed Eggman. "For years Sonic and his friends have thwarted me but with this virus, they'll be powerless to stop me and I'll finally be able to take over the world! Muhahahahaha!"_

" _Of course!" said the robot. "Your Eggs-cellency…"_

" _Very funny…" replied Eggman sarcastically._

 _. . ._

 **Chapter 1: Sonic and Amy.**

It had been an average week for Sonic…He'd been taking things easy as usual, until Dr Eggman had returned from his long absence and launched a series of attacks in the region...again.

Sonic wasted no time traveling to each location and making short work of Eggman's troublesome robots before finally confronting Eggman in his Island fortress. After the "good" doctor's new mind-control-ray machine or whatever it was failed to work, Eggman retreated (again) and Sonic had saved the day! Like always.

Yep, it was just another day at the office for the world's fastest hedgehog! Nevertheless Sonic felt unusually exhausted after his battle with Eggman. "Being a hero was its own reward" but Amy had decided to treat Sonic by taking him out for a day of fun. Sonic wasn't too keen on the idea at first but at the same time he wanted to make Amy happy, so he agreed. Together they visited Twinkle park, did some shopping, ate at a restaurant and finally went for walk by the sea near the Mystic Ruins.

By then it was dusk and Sonic and Amy relaxed together by the cliff side, watching the setting sun cast an fiery haze above the horizon, lighting up the sky and turning the sea orange. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Today was so much fun…" began Amy. "You know Sonic? I wish everyday could be like this…"

"I dunno," replied Sonic. "What's life without a little excitement? Wouldn't it get kinda boring?"

"Yeah. I guess" sighed Amy. "But it seems like you never have time to hang out…"

For some reason Sonic was still feeling more tired than usual even though he was used to way more demanding exercises. It was probably because he was working too hard. A day off felt so refreshing and it was all thanks to Amy. She was always so nice to him.

"Amy?" said Sonic holding her hand.

"Yeah Sonic?"

"I'd just like to say thanks," said Sonic. "I mean, having adventures is great an' all, but getting to spend time with you today felt like the most fun I've had in a long time. I can't imagine life without excitement but it feels like all that fighting I'm so used to, makes moments like these all the more special. I really had fun today and that's why I just wanted to say thanks Amy, for everything. Spending time with you was the best part."

"Oh Sonic…" said Amy, feeling a little fuzzy inside.

As the sun set, the duo shared a tender, wordless moment together staring into each other's eyes and holding hands. Only a few seconds had passed but it felt so much longer. A gentle breeze blew over the ocean as if encouraging the two lovers to move closer. Now as perfect as the moment was, here came the awkward part. _Kissing each other_. No matter how close they were, or how clichéd the setting, it was still new endeavor for the duo.

Now Sonic was never the romantic type but something just felt right about this moment. Amy's softness must be rubbing off on him. Figuratively of course! Get your mind out of the gutter! Sonic wanted to punch himself for thinking such thoughts at a time like this. Okay, " _Sonic the hedgehog is bad with romance but he is going to at least try to be sentimental here_ " there. That was a much better thought to have.

Likewise, Amy was feeling really nervous herself. She loved Sonic, a lot. She had for years. But suddenly the idea of making out with him seemed so much harder. What was she saying? _Making out_!? Eugh! That didn't sound charming at all. Kissing Sonic! Yes, that's the term she was looking for. What was she thinking!? Wasn't this supposed to be a special moment? Well it certainly was special. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Amy summoned all the confidence she had, hoping she would do this right. _Don't think, just feel_ , she told herself. Making the first move, she put her arms around Sonic, closed her eyes and slowly pushed her lips forwards. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Sonic felt the same, except it was feeling a tad painful, not that this was any time to notice. There was no backing out now; Sonic held her by the waist and slowly leaned in closer and closer…

 **CRACK!**

Sonic felt a sharp spasm of pain ripple through his chest. Immediately clutching his heart, he ended up head butting Amy and collapsing on to the ground. So much for a sweet moment together! If this was a boxing match he'd have been disqualified! That's how badly he'd messed up. Why did it have to happen now of all times?

"Ow!" said Amy, stunned from the impact.

She quickly rubbed her forehead before opening her eyes, with blistering fury. Gritting her teeth, she was about to lash out at Sonic for his behavior when she noticed he was already on the ground writhing in pain. But she hadn't even hit him yet… Unless, the pain was what had caused Sonic to act like that.

"Oh! That makes more sense, come to think of- **wait a minute, Sonic's in pain!"** realized Amy, rushing over to him with concern.

There was never a dull moment with these two.

"Sonic? Sonic! What happened? Are you okay!?" Amy desperately inquired.

Sonic didn't exactly know what was going on but his instincts told him something dangerous had befallen him. As if something that had been lying dormant in him for some time had finally chosen to awaken itself. He could already feel it taking over him from the inside out. How did he even know that? It was like some sort of sixth sense. Like a psychic connection between the hunter and the hunted. His body was warning him of himself! There was no time to ask questions because Sonic had the feeling whatever "it" was, he could neither stop it nor control it. For Amy's safety he had to get out of here...

"Amy…I have to go…now!" Sonic managed to blurt out.

"Sonic!? What are you saying? You're hurt!" asked a puzzled Amy.

"I-I can't…explain right now…I must leave!" said Sonic forcing himself to stand up.

"Sonic I can't just-"

"Please… just go…"

"But Sonic-"

"No! Just leave me alone!" shouted Sonic as he ran off towards the nearby trees.

"Sonic!" Amy called after him. "Sonic wait! Come back here! I refuse to leave you like this!"

Even when he was weakened, Sonic was still naturally faster than her and he soon disappeared in to the woods. Amy however, refused to give up chasing him. She was used to it by now…

"Just what had gotten into him!?" thought Amy.

Why was he acting so strange? None of that mattered right now. Sonic was hurt and she wasn't just going to let the one she loved, run off alone like that. Whatever the danger, she was going to follow him! For his own good.

Sonic charged carelessly into the woods and reached a clearing, where little light seeped through the tree tops. Panting heavily, he collapsed to his knees. Suddenly it was getting incredibly warm and Sonic felt a strange itchy sensation erupting all over his body. Sonic got up and tried to walk away further when his hands started to twitch uncontrollably.

"What's happening to me?" he moaned, whilst examining his palms.

They were growing larger! In fact his whole body was! Including his nails-no, his claws! That's what they were now, bursting right through his white gloves. It didn't stop there. His gloves were reduced to shreds as he continued to expand. No wonder he felt warmer because his fur was growing thicker all around him. Sonic felt his ears perk up becoming incredibly sensitive…and furry.

Remembering that he was supposed to be running away, Sonic tried to bolt again but his legs wouldn't obey him. In fact, his rear was embarrassingly feeling quite heavier… Sonic heard a noise like the sound of cloth being torn in reverse and he saw in place of his short stubby tail, a large fluffy brush tail had emerged in its place. That threw him off balance and onto the floor like a dog, though _wolf_ would be more accurate. He gritted his newly sharper teeth in frustration.

It was far from over. He wanted to yell out loud from the pain however only the sounds of an animal whimpering came out. He snarled as his body ached all over, restructuring itself piece by piece. Sonic tried focusing on fighting it but just how was he supposed to do that? As if to answer his question, his hind claws exploded out of his shoes, until they were nothing but shreds. Without even looking, Sonic could feel the presence of his new paw pads adorning the soles of his feet. Okay this was getting kinda creepy. Well creepier than it already was.

Sonic couldn't and didn't want to fight the feeling anymore. It was overwhelming him, _consuming_ him. The primal force running through his veins was irresistible. He barked out loud fully embracing the change, becoming incredibly larger and furrier. He felt another sharp crick as his feet went full digitigrade and his vision darkened. His last thoughts before he lost all control was of Amy. He hoped she was safe and far away.

The newly born werehog, threw his head back and howled into the night sky.

Elsewhere in the woods, Amy heard an animal howl and became quite tense. It was dark now that the sun had set and she was all alone in the woods. Now she could perfectly handle herself in a fight, was by no means weak and certainly didn't need anyone to hold her hand but she still felt nervous. It was a natural reaction. It was dark...

"This is all Sonic's fault!" Amy complained.

Why did he have to be so stubborn? She'd gone out of her way to please him and this was the thanks she got? Walking through the deep dark woods at night? In the dark? Without him even holding her hand?

"Get it together Amy…" she mused.

Sonic must have had a reason for running off like that. He was being so nice earlier. Just what had gotten into him? And why did he want her to just leave him? It made no sense! Whatever it was it better be important because once she found him, he was in a whole lot of trouble! Making her worry like that! Why she oughta…

Amy froze as she noticed something bright red on the ground up ahead. Blinking for a few moments she hastily went over towards a clearing in the woods. Looking at the strands of cloth strewn on the grass, she couldn't quite believe it. She glanced in all directions before quickly picking a few pieces up, examining them and even sniffing them. There was no doubt about it. These remains had belonged to Sonic.

Amy was incredibly frightened now. What had happened to Sonic? There was no sign of him anywhere and his clothes were in ruins. Had whatever he feared gotten him? How did he even know it was coming? And she'd followed him right to-

 **SNAP!**

Amy heard a twig snap and instantly backed towards a tree, clutching the remains of Sonic's shoe tightly. Frantically scanning the area for the source of the sound, Amy was hysterical. There! Amongst the trees in front of her she could make out a pair of green irises, with yellow sclera. In other words, it was some creature's eyes!

"Who are you!? What do you want?" she mumbled, as the beast continued to examine her. "What have you done with Sonic!? Answer me now! Or I'll kill you!"

There was no reply. Without warning Amy charged forwards summoning her Piko-Piko Hammer ready to smash it into the monsters face. The creature didn't try to run or fight back and just waited there. Amy swung forwards with her hammer and he instinctively swung his massive arm, breaking the hammer into two pieces and throwing Amy towards a tree. That hurt a lot.

Amy ignored the pain and bolted off deeper into the woods, the creature in close pursuit. With the darkness covering the landscape, Amy had no clue where she was going. She stumbled through a series of bushes and shrubs, ignoring any nicks to her skin, focusing all thought to escaping. Amy leaped over a large bush. That was a grave mistake.

She didn't notice the ditch in front of her and ended up crashing to the floor. Foolishly getting up again, she tripped over down the slanting hill and rolled across the ground until she was on the edge of a deep ravine. Badly injured and clinging onto the edge with what little strength she had left, Amy contemplated everything that had happened. Everything had been going so perfectly all day, she was finally about to kiss Sonic when something strange happened to him and she stupidly followed him into the dark woods. And now he was gone and she was probably soon to follow.

"So THIS is how it's going to end?" sobbed Amy miserably.

Injured and all alone in the darkness of some forsaken ravine…

"No…not alone," realized Amy.

Something was approaching her! She closed her eyes, hoping this was all some bad dream and any minute now Sonic would wake her up and tell her she was having a nightmare. Nope. She knew better than that. She was living the nightmare. There were only two options, fall into the ravine or take her chances with the monster.

Shutting her eyes even tighter, she whimpered as she thought of Sonic one last time. Where he was, she hoped she'd see him soon. Wait. That was strange. Her senses brought her attention to a strange windy sensation. She was feeling Sonic's unmistakable presence! She'd been chasing him for so long she could always tell when he was near, it was like a special bond she shared with him. He was approaching her! No it couldn't be, unless…

"S-Sonic?" mewled Amy, opening her eyes.

And right before her, stood on all fours, was the Werehog. Was this creature really Sonic? She looked into his eyes to be sure. They looked nothing like Sonic and yet everything like Sonic. Did that even make sense? Amy didn't have time to tell because her grip on the edge was loosening. She was going to fall in! With lightning speed the werehog lunged forwards with its huge jaws open. Amy braced herself for the worst.

Everything went black.

When Amy reopened her eyes, it appeared as though the ground was moving beneath her really fast. She could still feel the cuts and bruises she'd gained from her earlier fall. So she was still alive… Turning her head slightly, she saw something gigantic with dark blue fur. It was the werehog, carrying her by her dress in its teeth. Amy shed a single tear because even as a monster, Sonic still looked out for her. With no strength remaining she let herself go limp; hoping she'd made the right choice trusting the werehog.

The werehog carried her through the woods until it arrived where it was heading. It gently placed Amy next to a tree, who marveled at the scenery. It was like stepping into another world. The darkness of the forest was lit up by colored lights from its flora and fauna. Shiny insects buzzed all around the blackness as if they were stars from the space. Mushrooms and flowers littered the area, glowing in all sorts of vivid ethereal colors, from pink to green to blue to purple. Plants of all shapes and sizes, from ferns, to flowers, to fragrant trees surrounded the area. The weeping willow like tree she lay next to was like a gigantic neon jellyfish hovering over her. Colorful spores drifted through the air, as if the whole area itself was alive and thriving. It was hard to imagine such a place even existed on the planet let alone near that dangerous ravine. Amy would have been more impressed if it wasn't for the fact she was still in pain.

The werehog sat there next to her, scratching behind its ear with its hind paw. It darted back and forth the area sniffing for any hostile life forms. Amy made a noise, straining to get up and the werehog's ears perked up. Padding back towards her, it sniffed her sore body. Amy didn't dare to move as it crawled practically on top of her. It gave her a brief lick on the face and let out a mixture of a purr and growl, wagging its tail. Amy determined that it was a gesture of concern, which was a strange behavior for such a primal creature.

"Uh thanks…" smiled Amy, briefly wincing in pain as she stroked it's head.

Without any warning, the werehog slashed its claws across her dress and her underwear until they were nothing but shreds beside her! It happened so quickly, Amy needed a moment to process just what happened. He was so precise with his cuts, she didn't even feel anything. Amy blushed deep red in embarrassment but was more concerned with all the wounds spread across her soft pink skin. And then the werehog started to lick her wounds…

"Hey! What are you doing now!?" Amy shrieked.

That was a mistake as she ended up inflicting more pain on herself. The werehog ignored her and continued licking her wounds clean. It was quite an uncomfortable sensation however at the same time, as much as Amy hated to admit, it was easing the pain. Not only that, but the wounds were actually healing themselves from its saliva! So Werehog spit had healing powers? Who'd have thunk it…

"Okay so it's kinda weird but if it's making me better that's good right?" pondered Amy.

She was still lost, exhausted and in the nude, however it was a small price to pay in hindsight. The werehog gently nuzzled her face and Amy found that gesture quite sweet before it started to lick the nick on her face, healing that too. Sure, it felt gross but she appreciated what it was doing. Amy sat back and allowed the werehog to slowly work all over her body until most of the cuts were gone. As the werehog tended to her, she laid back with her eyes closed, quietly sighing in satisfaction from time to time. Amy wasn't just welcoming it, she was actually enjoying it without even realizing! Her body told a different story, as it was starting to get wet down south. The werehog noticed this too and decided to taste her _nether regions._ That got Amy's attention, causing her to squeal.

"Eek! Stop that! You don't need to lick me there-aa-aah!" yelped Amy, after using too much energy.

Amy might have been healed, but she was still too scuffed up to even stand much less stop this gigantic beast. What's worse was that it was starting to feel good. The werehog's warm, slimy, incredibly squishy tongue sliding over her cold, moistening vulva felt so…No no, this was wrong. Amy tried crossing her legs to make him stop but the werehog ignored her, continuing its work.

"No wait! Stop!" she squirmed as the werehog only stuck it's tongue in deeper.

Whatever she tried, her body was against her. Her insides felt like they were going to melt from the treatment. But she wanted Sonic to do…this was still Sonic wasn't it? She never…Did this… Amy's head was spinning, trying to decide whether to resist the werehog's manoeuvres or reject the pleasure… The werehog helped to make up her mind, by suddenly suckling on her mound, sending a spark rippling through her body, right up to her head. It carefully played with her mound between it's tongue and teeth, discharging little bursts of pleasure outwards every time. She dug her fingers into the dirt and curled her toes in her boots from the intense sensation. It felt unbelievably good. How could she say no to this?

The werehog realized this too as it deliberately stopped what it was doing and made eye contact with her. With tongue hanging out, it looked deep into her eyes; a dominant stare piercing right through her very mind. Such a humane gesture for such a wild animal. It nuzzled her nose, with a toothy grin as if demanding her consent. It had given her a taste of pure bliss yet it was going to make her beg for it. The werehog energetically wagged its tail, exhaling its warm breath in her face, eager for her response. His scent was driving her wild, she wanted no, _needed_ this right now.

"Sonic…" she began earnestly. "Please…be gentle with me."

The werehog whined and nuzzled her face in satisfaction. Amy sighed with faint happiness. What was she even doing anymore? She didn't care. She wanted to forget about all of it, just enjoy this moment. This wonderful sensation… Ignore all of her responsibilities and life back in the city, right now she was just a wild animal in heat, begging for release. And her werehog companion was going to give it to her.

The beast gently exhaled between Amy's still crossed legs, teasing her with anticipation. Licking its lips, it suddenly and swiftly spread her legs far apart with its paws, giving her a mild scare. Carefully clinging on to her thighs it dived right in towards her opening, making Amy wriggle around in pleasure. It felt so good. His tongue was so moist, it was rubbing against the most sensitive area of her body. It penetrated right through, touching every inch of her insides. So soft, so warm... Oh how could she resist the feeling! At first she closed her eyes and clawed the ground, panting, until subconsciously she found herself hugging the werehog's head tightly, urging him to continue. The werehog complied. Its long tongue vigorously caressed every part of her interior, making her stomach go tighter and tighter and…and…

Amy moaned out loud, as she climaxed whilst tightly wrapping her legs around the werehog's head. The werehog stayed in place, grasping her posterior and eagerly lapping up her _love juices_ until she'd finished. Amy panted loudly, this was much more exhilarating then doing it alone. But at this point, she longed for a kiss from the Sonic she knew and loved. Where did that thought come from? She didn't understand and yet somehow it made sense. It would make this moment so much more.

"Sonic…" she sighed.

The werehog understood her plea perfectly. Without out once moving its tongue of her body, the werehog trailed it's heads upwards, past her neck, past her cheek and skimmed across her lips. Amy hesitated at first but soon welcomed his tongue into her mouth. He gave her a taste of her own essence, mixed with his own. _A strange sensation_ would be an understatement. Her instincts took over again and she wrestled with his tongue for a bit, rolling onto the floor with him looming over her. Not quite what she expected for her first real kiss but it was an intoxicating power play she wouldn't soon forget. They parted their lips and a string of saliva strung between them. At the same time, Amy gasped as she felt something poke her thigh.

"Are you…?" she trailed off.

Amy didn't need to look down to know what it was... but she did anyway. The werehog's rigid unsheathed member, eagerly but gently prodded her lower lips. He slowly brushed his shaft over her entrance, giving Amy a feel of it. It felt so thick, warm and firm. Amy could feel it pulsating against her flesh; her mate's intense desire to be one with her. Despite that, he still restrained himself for her.

Amy was most unsure of this and by _unsure_ she figured she was losing her mind. His tongue was one thing but this? Her body was craving for it, quickly moistening up in anticipation. It would certainly feel good, but what if she regretted her decision later? The beast might have saved her life, healed her of her wounds and even pleasured her (albeit with a little force) but this was practically her most prized possession. Was it foolish of her to have wanted Sonic to be the first one inside her, preferably on a soft silk bed after a grand dinner or something?

The werehog placed its paws on her mammaries and looked into her eyes again, moaning for her approval. It was the polar opposite of the dominant stare he'd previously used. He was entirely submissive, staring at her with puppy eyes, whining like a little pup, complete with wagging his tail an' all. Amy was surprised to see such loving emotion from a monster.

"No! Not a monster. He's still Sonic! MY Sonic. No matter what he looks like... I _do_ want him!" Amy affirmed in her thoughts.

The werehog broke her thoughts by nudging her slit with the tip of his spear. It then went full on puppy mode, resting its chin on its extended hands, nuzzling her in between short yips. Amy bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Because despite the situation, she found Sonic's ridiculous behavior kind of adorable. He was not just a werehog, he was Sonic THE werehog. And he was hers… Amy kicked off her boots and affectionately rubbed the quills on Sonic's head.

"Okay Sonic," she whispered, locking his large wolf paws between her fingers. "But I want you to kiss me while you do it,"

The werehog moved its head back and grunted as if it was confused by her request.

"Go ahead," assured Amy. "You can do it…I'm ready…"

The werehog looked more confused than before and likewise Amy couldn't understand his behavior.

"Well go on! What are you waiting for? Put it in," she instructed.

The werehog sniffed around her as looking for what she was referring to. Amy couldn't believe what she was witnessing. And you'd think there'd be no more surprises after she found herself butt naked and about to get it on with a were-wolf like Sonic in the middle of some lost forest!

"Oh come on!" complained Amy. "Stop ruining the moment and just put your thing in side my-CHIAAAAAAAAAAA-!"

Amy's scream was silenced by an unexpected lip lock from her mate, just as he _buried his dog bone into Amy's rose_. A mixture of pleasure and pain circulated through Amy's body, sending her in a frenzy. Amy returned his kiss and they held each other there for few seconds, savoring the moment.

"Sonic…you-you…sly dog…" giggled Amy in between breaths.

He'd been obfuscating stupidity all along! Sonic let out a bark of satisfaction, as he'd entered her love tunnel. Amy moaned in ecstasy herself as well. It didn't hurt her too much, she had had enough practice to avoid that but a single tear managed to escape her tightly shut eyes. Sonic the werehog noticed this and lapped it away before it hit the ground. Was there anything he _didn't_ use his tongue for? Amy got her answer as he shifted his member inside her.

"Oh…Sonic…please…take me" Amy begged clutching his neck.

Sonic complied slowly moving in and out of her and she let out a moan of pleasure with each of his thrusts; the feeling of pure pleasure erupted through her whole body. So this was it. She was finally doing it. She was finally mating with Sonic. This was as intimate a male and female could ever become. It didn't feel good. It felt **glorious**. Absorbing his long manhood and feeling it scrape against the walls of her flower, touching the ends as far as it could go, filling her up with nothing but pure warm bliss. She loved every second of it, never had she felt so alive! And she was hungry for more.

"Sonic! Sonic! Keep going! I want more!" she demanded.

And to emphasize her sentiments, she held on to his scruff even tighter and even clung her feet to his massive body, deliberately moaning with exaggeration to let him know how much she needed him. Despite his primal werehog desires, what Sonic was truly enjoying was Amy's squeals of pleasure. Her movements, her moans, her fierce desire for more was so sexy, it drove him wild. He flattened himself on top of her, sunk his claws into the mud below and thrust even faster, carefully nibbling on her neck all the while. It was overwhelming her! Sonic continued to grind with her for a while, enjoying the sounds she made before abruptly stopping, pulling out of her and barking once to get her attention.

"What? Why'd you stop?" pouted Amy, sitting up.

The werehog wasted no time and padded behind her. Amy was about to turn around when it placed its massive arms over her shoulders and rubbed it's shaft against her cheeks, tapping against her little pink tail, whining out loud. Amy got the gist of what he wanted. Crouching on all fours and crawling away slightly, she presented her hindquarters. She even felt naughty enough to slap her cheek a few times for him as if to say _come and get it!_ Sonic certainly enjoyed this, wasting no time in re-approaching her and carefully re-entering her lady parts. Balancing with one arm and clasping her breasts with the other, Sonic bit her scruff going animal in his approach. The same marvelous pleasure rippled through her again. It certainly felt more animalistic this time but equally if not more satisfying. Once again the tightness swelled inside her as Sonic continued to thrust.

"Sonic I don't think I can hold on much longer…" moaned Amy. "C-can…we…together?"

Sonic merely whined in response and thrust even faster. What else could he do as a werehog? Since he couldn't talk... Amy was content with his response either way. Not holding back anymore, he thrust into her with full speed, faster and faster. Going in and out. In and out. In out. In out. In. Out. **In. Out.** Going past the point of no return! Amy curled her fingers the soft yielding dirt and whined like a mutt.

"S-Sonic! I'm gonna…gonna..." squealed Amy.

The feeling was mutual, Sonic was close too. Pure white danced before Amy's eyes as she lost control of herself. They climaxed at the same time. Amy's walls constricting tighter than ever, driving Sonic even more crazy as he released his thick, creamy essence into her. So warm and sticky, she felt it be pumped right inside of her and drip down her legs from its sheer quantity. For a few seconds Amy forgot who and what she was. Together they threw their heads back and howled simultaneously in to the night.

"Aaaaarrrroooooooh!" their sounds echoed through the forest.

And then all was silent...

Lying down, Amy had failed to notice that her little experiment had fully healed her. But she'd exhausted herself again at the same time. She found herself resting on top of a snoozing Sonic who had protectively wrapped his large arms around her, keeping her warm too. He was still a werehog and they were still stranded in the forest. But she didn't care anymore. All that mattered was that she was with Sonic. Snuggling on his chest, she relaxed and allowed herself to fall asleep, basking in happiness, forgetting all her worries. She licked her lips tasting a remainder of Sonic's essence. He'd been so nice as to lick her folds clean when he'd finished pumping his substance into her, Amy figured it was only fair to return the favor. She wasn't as adept at it as him, but she still lapped up whatever excess she could from his member. It was delicious.

Tomorrow they'd find a way out of here and eventually she'd find a way to return Sonic to normal later. Right now, she just wanted to rest with her mate by her side.

Unbeknownst to Amy, she was too was undergoing "changes" just as Sonic had. Sleeping blissfully unaware, tomorrow she would soon would experience the lupine effects of the virus, as it worked through her DNA.

* * *

 **Y'all have to wait for the next chapter to see gets infected next. Yay...I mean awww...**

 **I need more catnip...**

 **Authors Note: I don't use words such as d*ck and p*ssy because A) too easy, B) makes the story laughably bad when you have to use that sort of dialogue. I mean more laughable than it already is...**


	2. Chapter 2: Amy and Tails

_**Second Chapter as requested.**_

 _ **Note: If readers have a particular pairing they would like to see in this story, let me know in the reviews and I may include it, if I like the idea and it fits in the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Robotnik Video File #1:**_

" _Apologies Dr Eggman. The virus beam failed to take effect."_

" _Ohohoho; on the contrary my dear Egg-Robo. The plan worked perfectly."_

" _Error. Cannot compute. Please enlighten me Doctor."_

" _My tests showed that the larger the victim, the longer the virus needs to take effect. The beam malfunctioning was no accident. Sonic has been unknowingly infected and by now he should certainly feel the effects."_

" _Affirmative. Should we launch capture procedures?"_

" _Not just yet, I have to be sure the virus has enough time to completely take over. I'd like to see Sonic's friends suffer a bit first. We wouldn't want to spoil the fun now would we?"_

" _Negative."_

" _Hoho! In the mean time, see if you can find out any more information on the origin of this virus. I have a hypothesis on how the virus is supposed to spread. Through a combination of pheromones and body language the were-beasts can coax victims into breeding with them, thus transmitting via_ _enzymes. Also each mutated state apparently differs depending on environmental factors the subject is exposed to, thus the state of consciousness of the victim can differ."_

" _That latter part could prove to be a problem, Doctor Eggman sir."_

" _Indeed. Which is why we need more data before we make a move. So hop to it Eggrobo!"_

" _Yes ma'am! I mean sir, I mean boss, I mean doc, I mean poobah-"_

" _Just go!"_

 _. . ._

 **Chapter 2: Amy and Tails**

Amy awoke to the acapella of birds chirping. She stretched her arms in the air, accompanied by a long yawn, and scratched herself before getting off the bed.

"Wait a minute!? A bed!?" thought Amy.

Last night she was in the middle of a forest with Sonic the werehog… When and how did she end up back here? It certainly wasn't a dream. She knew that for sure because she was still stark naked and her nether regions felt…messy. Even her hair band was lost. As the sun shone its rays through the nearby window, it dawned upon her that this wasn't even her house.

Examining her surroundings, Amy realized that she was in the spare room of Tails' house. It was incredibly tidy and sparsely furnished outside of the bed, drawer, lamp, and potted plant. Yep, that's definitely Tails' neat freak nature. So she was at Tails' house; that still left the question of the whereabouts of Sonic. He was nowhere to be seen.

Behind her on the bed were a towel and an identical outfit to her usual attire, complete with shoes and socks. Amy figured she should probably take a shower before she did anything else, as it would freshen both her body and mind. Going into the next door bathroom, she stepped into the shower and turned it on. The warm water felt lovely, splashing on to her cold dusty fur. Tails' was even considerate enough to even leave a spare bottle of body wash. Amy lathered some of it up and scrubbed every inch of herself until she felt absolutely _squeaky clean._

Quickly drying herself off, Amy slipped into her new clothes which fit her perfectly. Curiously there were no panties. Amy sort of understood why Tails would be hesitant to remake those. Never mind, she could go without any clothes at all if she really wanted to, providing she sheathed her "exterior organs" like the boys. Her feet were still sore as they were one place Sonic hadn't tended to.

Speaking of which where was he? Amy noticed she was being surprisingly calm after her whole ordeal. How was she even going to explain any of this to Tails? Was Sonic still a werehog? Did she even have to mention that she *ahem, "got it on" with him like that? It was enough to drive one insane but strangely Amy's first and foremost thought was food. Heading towards Tails' kitchen she couldn't help but notice the delicious smell wafting from it.

"Hellooo?" called Amy, making her way into the kitchen.

"Oh Amy?" said Tails setting the table. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Tails rushed over to her with concern, stopping because he was unsure whether to hug her or not. She had been through quite an ordeal. Amy instead hugged him, happy to see her friend again.

"Are you okay Amy? If you need anything-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine Tails" said Amy, petting him on the head. "Oh where do I even begin-"

Embarrassingly Amy's stomach rumbled quite loud. Tails couldn't help but giggle.

"You must be hungry," said Tails. "Why don't you have some breakfast first and then we'll talk. I'll explain everything. Don't worry about it, this one's on me."

Tails summoned his miniature robots to assist with quickly setting up a large buffet on the table. It was quite a variety, from rice, to steaks, to salad, to spaghetti. It all certainly looked appetizing.

"Well uh, thanks Tails that's really nice of you. I guess I'll have just a little bit. Thank you," said Amy modestly.

Amy must've been really hungry because she wolfed down her first helping in less than five minutes and her second helping in less than one! Tails couldn't help but notice her strange behaviour but it was understandable, after everything she'd been through she'd need an outlet to get her mind back to normal. Amy was about to reach for fourths when suddenly she remembered what she was doing here.

"Sorry Tails," she said. "I don't know what got into me. I mean was feeling really hungry after… Last night! Oh! Right, I gotta tell you-I-don't-even-know-what-happened-actually-I-wanted-to-ask-you-but-I-don't-evenknowhweretostartbecuaseitssocoplicated-"

Amy was so frantic Tails couldn't tell if she was even speaking English anymore.

"It's okay! It's okay" said Tails, waving his hands with assurance. "I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going on."

"You do?" asked Amy. "Wait where's Sonic? Did he tell you-"

"Slow down please!" requested Tails. "Okay. Let's start from the top. Yesterday you and Sonic said you were going out for a day of fun together right?"

"Yeah," confirmed Amy.

"So exactly what happened out there?" asked Tails.

Amy explained a very short premise of what happened. About Sonic fearfully running off as the sun set, her stupidly chasing after him in the woods, getting lost and nearly falling into a deep ravine only for a monster to come to her rescue. And the monster seemed to be Sonic. Obviously she skipped the parts about Sonic mating with her. That was too embarrassing. And finally waking up here.

"I see," said Tails. "That matches the story Sonic told me earlier."

"Where is he anyway? Is he still…" Amy trailed off.

"He wasn't a werehog when I saw him this morning," said Tails. "He managed to carry you in his normal form all the way back to my home. Since you were still sleeping we brought you inside and let you rest while Sonic explained to me what happened."

"Uh, what exactly did he tell you…" asked Amy anxiously.

"Pretty much everything you said," replied Tails. "He did seem really upset about something though. I have a feeling there was something he was hiding. But before I could ask, he insisted on running away for our protection. And then he ran off."

"No! He can't! If he hadn't rescued me I would've been dead! It wasn't his fault he…" Amy swallowed hard. "I have to go find him!"

"No Amy! Hear me out first!" Tails hastily interrupted. "If I am correct, Sonic has been infected with some sort of virus that will gradually take over him and before long he won't be able to change back at all. In his feral state there's no telling what he could do."

"But Tails!" Amy wailed. "Sonic would never hurt us! We can't just leave him-"

"We're not!" insisted Tails. "Before he left, I took a sample of his DNA. I'm having my computers analyze it so I can hopefully come up with an antidote. Right now it's our best hope of curing Sonic before it's too late."

"R-really?" asked Amy.

"Sonic left us because he wanted to ensure our safety," explained Tails. "We can't let his efforts go to waste. I promised him I'd take care of you 'till he got back. Once I've come up with a cure, we can look for Sonic together okay?"

"Oh, okay Tails," said Amy. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried-and you're trying so hard to help us and I'm causing you so much trouble…"

"It's no trouble!" assured Tails. "You're my friend! Don't friends help other friends out?"

Amy simply smiled in response and Tails returned the gesture. For a moment they just watched each other contently and for a fraction of a second, Tails thought he saw Amy's eyes glow. A flicker of a light that shook the very foundations of his mind. Wait what? What was he even talking about? Tails figured he was working too hard and was beginning to hallucinate.

"Um, we should probably go check on the progress in my lab," Tails proposed.

"Okay Tails," said Amy. "I believe in you."

And so, together they walked off into the lab. Tails was feeling most uncomfortable. What just happened back there? It seemed so real…

Minutes later, Tails was briskly tapping away at his keyboard and rapidly clicking his mouse to document his findings. He was an individual of logic, he didn't have time for any crazy theories. Cream would probably tell him everything has a meaning. Cream…what would she be doing now? She was always so cheerful and friendly whenever he hung out with her. But he never had the urge to tell her how he felt. They'd been friends for so long, anything more could ruin that. Remembering the urgency of the situation, Tails got back to work.

"Hmm…" mumbled Tails as he observed the results.

He had come to a few conclusions and began mumbling out loud.

"The virus is the cause of the primal transformation, that's nothing new but what's _this_? … Scans show the virus temporarily affects libido and yet removes fertility? How's that even possible? It seems so contradictory."

Amy was having a hard time following but that last part mystified her. It had totally slipped her mind that mating can have consequences. And yet according to Tails Sonic was infertile at the time? Maybe she could just forget about her whole ordeal... No, that wasn't possible. How could she ever forget something so…luxurious? It was making her feel dizzy just thinking about it…

"So the virus is like a parasite," concluded Tails. "It can't exist for long on its own unless it has a host. That's not very useful as I can't experiment on it for long. There must be something…"

It was certainly a unique specimen. No matter how quickly he tried, the virus cells kept dying out every time he experimented on them. They were only preservable in their crystallized form. That begged the question of how Sonic got infected in the first place.

"Just what kind of virus is this?" pondered Tails. "It makes no sense. It seems to be purposely designed to make someone stronger… How did Sonic even contract it in the first place…"

Amy's feet were starting to feel painful to the point where she couldn't help but let out an audible mewl. It got worse, so she collapsed to the ground on her rear.

"Amy?" said Tails. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Ah! I'm fine…" said Amy. "It's just my feet. They've started to become really sore. I'm having a hard time standing. It's weird. They were fine a minute ago."

"Hmm that is odd," agreed Tails. "Here let me help; I'll set the computer to continue the analysis on its own."

Tails' quickly punched in a few commands on his computer before helping Amy to her feet.

"Come on," said Tails. "I'll take you to the lounge and see if I can treat them with a little something I've been working on-I mean…if you want. That is."

Tails couldn't help but blush. Amy found that cute.

"That's really kind of you Tails. Okay, please do," smiled Amy.

Tails picked her up and flew into the lounge, setting her down on the sofa. By now Amy was looking quite exhausted, though Tails had too much on his mind to figure out why. Amy rested her feet on the table.

"Tails can you pull my boots off and take a look?" yawned Amy, dozing off. "I'm feeling kinda sleepy again…"

"Uh yeah Amy sure," replied Tails. "Here, I'll use this special formula I invented it's great for treating all kinds of battle damage."

Suddenly Tails was starting to feel weirded out by the situation. He was just giving her a little massage is all… yet her mannerisms and behaviour hinted as much more. Tails had to literally shake his head to clear his thoughts and focus on the task at hand. Holding the bottle of fluid in his hands he turned his attention back to her.

"Amy's boots, better remove them…gently" thought Tails. "She's been through a lot, it's no wonder. Better not disturb her."

Kneeling down, Tails took hold of her left boot and slowly slid it off to avoid irritating Amy's sensitive feet. He did the same for the right one. Now take the socks off, Tails thought. Her aroma wafted straight towards him and right up his sensitive foxy nose. Amy's scent…it was invigorating. He should be repelled by it and yet….it was so warm and inviting. _Just take them off!_ thought Tails, noticing her socks clasped firmly around her soles; the dampness of her sweat making their soft shape clearly visible. Just take…them…so soft…he…wanted…to…

In that moment Tails forgot himself and immediately pressed her soles to his face. It was driving him wild. He affectionately kissed them both, absorbing their strong fragrance. He wanted more! Without thinking, nibbled the end of one sock and yanked it right off before doing the same thing to the other. There they were…Amy's pink paws, adorned with their peach colored soles. He couldn't resist! He nuzzled them with the gentlest of touches, inhaling their smell. Sticking out his tongue, he…he actually licked her paw.

The sudden realization of what he was doing hit him with the force of a tanker-truck and he quickly backed away. He felt so dirty! What had come over him? He would never think like that. It was like something was leading him on…Amy's eyes! They…they…were open. His little jump-scare woke her up.

"Sorry, I fell asleep Tails," said Amy. "I'm just really tired. Are my feet okay?"

Her feet… Tails quickly pulled himself together and got back to examining.

"Oh um yeah, I was just noticing that…" Tails stopped as he did notice something.

Her soles were completely undamaged. That was impossible! Earlier today, they were the only part of her scathed; how could they heal so quickly? Is that why they were irritating her? From healing so quickly? It didn't make any sense. Should he even bring that up?

"Something wrong Tails?" asked Amy innocently.

"Wrong? No!" his words tumbled out themselves. "Why would anything be wrong? Except well you know… Uh, your feet seem fine but if they're sore I could use my formula. I invented it to soothe wounds. It should work fine when you're in heat-I mean on your feet!"

"Oh okay," yawned Amy. "Please can you put it on. Sorry I feel so sleepy…"

"Put it on, yeah, okay sure," Tails complied.

And so he had to take off his gloves, lather it on his hands, and work in deep. He massaged it in, holding onto her luscious paws and working it in with his thumbs. Tails couldn't help but stare and admire them all the while. No! He had to control himself.

"That's good Tails, please don't stop…" muttered Amy.

And Tails didn't want to stop either. But… what would Amy say if she had noticed what he was doing!? What if she never talked to him again? Tails couldn't bear the thought. Sure she was Sonic's but she was also his friend. Sonic… he had forgotten all about him. Not only that but what about Cream? She's the one he truly liked…

Tails was most ashamed of himself and decided no matter what urges tormented him, he would not give in anymore. Amy seemed to have been reading his thoughts as she chose this moment to open a single eye.

"Tails," uttered Amy.

"Uh yes Amy?" said Tails with a surprise.

"Listen," she began. "There's something important I need to ask of you, okay? Can you do it?"

"Um, of course Amy, what is it?" replied Tails.

"Thanks Tails. You're always so nice to me."

"What is it Amy? What's wrong?" asked Tails with concern.

Amy just sighed, looking so distant.

"Come closer and I'll tell you," she said.

Amy looked so different from her usual bubbly energetic self, instead seeming so dominant and reserved. It must be really important thought Tails. He got up and walked closer to her, still lying down.

"What did you want to-"

Before Tails could finish his sentence, Amy pulled him in right on top of her, pacifying him with a tight lip lock. It was so passionate and hungry; he let her finish, looking quite horrified when she was done.

"Amy why'd you do that…" asked Tails. "What about Sonic-"

"Sonic's gone, he's left me…" she muttered. "I need him more than ever and he's gone."

"That's not true," assured Tails. "Sonic's just…"

"You need this too, don't you? I'm happy to share," interrupted Amy.

"I…I…" Tails stammered.

"Tell me Tails," said Amy earnestly. "Don't friends help other friends out? Hmm?"

"Yeah but…"

"Then please help me Tails…I want-no, I _need_ this, right now. Help me as a friend. Please Tails. Will you?"

Tails looked into her half lidded eyes and it seemed like she was a completely different person from the Amy he'd known for so long. But at the same time, he could sense her hurt, her longing, her discomfort. She wanted Sonic right now more than ever, but he was not Sonic… She wanted him to be her Sonic for a while. Taking this all on board, Tails began to sweat profusely.

What would Sonic say? Would he ever allow something like this? Should he play along? But what about Cream? What would she say? He never had worked up the urge to tell her when he had the chance. Did any of that even matter now?

Tails _tried_ to resist or at least that's what he planned to do. But Amy stared him right down the exact way Werehog Sonic had done to her before he could even finish contemplating. That same cold dominant stare that could pierce through ones deepest thoughts. The same look she used on him earlier. Tails was powerless to resist, her dominance was too strong. What's more it was actually arousing him! How could he say no?

"Will you?" Amy repeated.

Tails answered her question by kissing her back, holding his body tightly against hers. Even if this was just mindless lust, it was…exhilarating. So warm and powerful. Amy didn't hesitate in shoving her tongue right into his mouth, giving Tails a mild scare. Nevertheless Tails let Amy have her way, as she worked her way around in there. Tails worked up the courage to imitate her manoeuvre. It was such a strange, alien sensation, he'd never quite experienced before. As for Amy, she knew the feeling all too well and was eager for more. She also knew exactly what was happening to her as she broke from the kiss…

"Thank you," smiled Amy in the most relaxed manner possible. "Tell me Tails, do you like my paws?"

Tails tensed at the revelation of Amy knowing his strange fixation. However she didn't find it strange at all.

"I-uh um…" he stuttered.

"You don't want to play with them some more?" Amy pouted.

"No! I-I mean yes! I-I want to…" replied Tails.

"You want to _what_?" smirked Amy with a hint of cruelty. "I want to hear you say it. Say "Y _es Amy, I want to play with your lovely soft paws"_ and I'll let you."

"Y-yes Amy," gulped Tails. "I-I want to play, with your lovely soft paws."

Amy pulled him in close, staring him down with a grin. Tails submitted with no hesitation.

"Okay Tails," said Amy. "I'll make you a deal; do as I say and you can play not only with my paws but all of me, _however_ you want."

"U-uh-um Ok-kay," said Tails timidly. "What do you want me to do Amy?"

"Well firstly," said Amy looking down south. "Show me what you got hiding down there. Be a gentle-fox so I can feel more comfortable about doing the same."

Tails reluctantly complied. Well okay maybe not _reluctantly_. He probably wanted this as much as her but he just lacked the confidence. Unsheathing his manhood from its furry prison, it stood out rigid for her to see. Amy liked what she saw.

"Not as long as Sonic's but certainly thicker," she mused to herself.

The sun would set soon and then things would really get exciting. Amy had to hurry things along before that. She slid off her dress and unsheathed her lady parts for Tails to admire. Tails modestly blushed at the sight but Amy's newfound instincts easily led her on to his burning desire to mate with her.

"Now," said Amy taking control again. "Let's play a little game. I'm going to be Sonic and you're going to be my Amy."

"Huh?" said Tails in confusion.

"I want you to put on my clothes and then…I want you to caress me all over. However you want. You can even put it inside me… I just wanna see you put my clothes on while you do."

Amy sat down on the sofa and spread her legs for Tails to see. She rubbed the moistening folds of her nether regions with one hand and played with her breasts with the other. Tails found her request a little strange but it sounded like fun! Kicking off his shoes and socks, Tails swiftly exchanged them for hers. First her socks, then boots and finally her dress. Her irresistible aroma, he was being bathed in it! He could feel it wrapped around him… While Tails savored the moment, Amy consciously begun her transformation as the sun slid behind the horizon.

When Sonic changed, he had fought against the feeling, trying to constrict it in vain as it slowly took control of him. Amy's transformation was the polar opposite. She fully embraced the change, letting it consume and swarm over her, sky-rocketing her urge to mate. From deep within herself, Amy felt the werehog awaken from its dormancy. The werehog was the one truly in control now. Amy manifested the feeling in her fingertips, unsheathing her claws like a cat. Her teeth restructured themselves to become larger, stronger, sharper… A long wolfy brush tail emerged behind her and senses sharpened by tenfold. It didn't end here; her fur which grew darker and wilder and thicker and she enjoyed every moment of it. Her last thoughts were of Sonic…and Tails.

Unlike Sonic, by accepting the will of the werehog, Amy felt no pain, no struggle, no fear. Within moments her size had doubled, her fur had darkened to a violet shade and her craving for Tails had actually stayed the same, since she wanted him as much as she could from the start. She was a wild animal ready to break loose! Amy howled in delight, finally becoming a full fledged werehog just like Sonic.

All the while, Tails watched with incredible fright as Amy opened her new eyes and look right into him with her black sclera. Tails had pieced it all together; the virus could be transmitted via enzymes and Sonic had infected her when they mated. Apparently its effect on the victim varied. Sonic apparently retained some degree of consciousness as a werehog but it seemed that Amy had gone completely feral. This was not good…especially not good for him.

"A-A-m-my…?" Tails gulped.

What had he gotten himself into? He knew what she wanted from him and if he gave it to her, he too would soon join the were-beast club…What could he do? Despite his trepidation, Tails was also beginning to feel uncontrollably in heat. How was that even possible? No matter how sexy Amy was or no matter what crazy fantasies haunted him, he did NOT want to become a primal were-beast. Amy examined him with interest like a predator ready to tear into it's prey.

Without warning Amy grabbed his head with her long stretchy arms and gave him a "cleavage cushion" by nestling his face between her new larger assets.

"Amy! Wait! Please…I…" Tails muffled words had no effect.

Tails struggled in fear but Amy held him firmly in place, stroking his head to get him to calm down and enjoy it. What's worse is that it was actually working! Her intoxicating scent was making his mind hazy…

"But if I do this I'll become…I'll become…I…I…" though Tails as his head was beginning to go foggy.

Amy cradled him and looked at him with puppy eyes, begging for him to accept. (She'd learned that from Sonic). Tails fears began to dissipate as his desire to mate outgrew them. He couldn't resist this. Whatever happened later, he would face the consequences, fine. But right now, he wanted Amy and Amy wanted him. Tails was powerless to decline her demand.

"Okay, Amy. I'll do it!" Tails fully submitted.

Amy rewarded him with a few licks to his face, which Tails happily accepted. While Tails was in his happy place, Amy yanked him out of it by tossing him to the ground and stepping on his crotch with her large furry paws. His hardened sheath was clearly visible, wrapped underneath her soft dress. Tails squeaked as she continued to rub his nether regions with her paw, staring him down fiendishly all the while. She didn't-no, she couldn't say anything but her expression said it all.

"You wanted this didn't you? Now enjoy it!"

Amy continued to tease Tails with anticipation. She slid a single finger into her dress parting it aside for Tails' slightly wet member to sneak out and used the same finger to give it a gentle stroke. There was really no other way to describe Tails' reaction other than as if he had been electrocuted. And all she did was touch him! What would happen if she used her mouth? She'd soon find out.

But not right away. Nope, she was going to take her time with this. She looked at Tails' member and nuzzled the entire area around it first. Then exhaled her warm breath onto it, making Tails quiver even more. Then finally and slowly she extended her mouth towards it, taking it inside. Quite an unusual taste…but it what exactly what the werehog within her hungered for. At that moment Tails learned something. Wolves have long strong tongues but lack flexible lips so they can't close their mouths without closing their teeth; his species were the polar opposite. He knew that already. Were-beasts have both traits ergo getting head from one: ultimate ecstasy…

To say it felt good would be the greatest understatement ever. Tails never thought anything could feel so good! Amy reveled in his delight, suckling harder with each passing moment. Until, it was time to use the second trick she learned from Sonic. Or was it something that she gained from her new transformation?

"Who knows, who cares!" thought the werehog.

Amy turned around so that her large muscular hind quarters hovered right over Tails face. Amy grunted a command and brushed his face with her fluffy tail. Of course Tails was smart enough to catch on.

" _Quid pro quo…"_ mused Tails.

So Tails got to work, licking her folds in return for Were-Amy's treatment. Even when mating, Tails approached the activity scientifically.

"Take your time, start with circular motions, find the sweet spot" he thought to himself.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Amy was following her primal werehog instincts; _don't think just feel right_? They both felt it and it felt _invigorating_. Tails was getting more and more into it, grasping Amy's posterior with his hands and shoving his head right in, running his tongue up and down towards the most sensitive area of all, the mound. Amy moaned with satisfaction and urged him to continue, rewarding him with a little bit of attention now and then. As Tails suckled on the mound, Amy knew the pressure within her would soon burst but she didn't want to end the fun so quickly.

Amy clenched his shaft tightly to get Tails attention. It did more than that!

"Owie!" squealed Tails as he curled in pain for a moment.

Amy took the opportunity to pad towards the sofa. The next thing Tails knew, Amy was perched on the sofa before him, taunting him with a toothy grin, spreading her legs apart, to show off her precious flower to the young vulpine. She grinned at him seductively, challenging him to accept it. Quite a humane gesture for a wild beast. That little trick Amy pulled had quite the effect on Tails, making him feel much more aggressive now. Oh he wasn't going to accept it…he was going to _take_ it now! Wasting no time Tails charged like a bull and rushed towards her.

It was so different from the loving gentle touch of Werehog Sonic. Tails had clung on to her like a monkey and she caught him in a tight embrace. He even bit onto her scruff, going completely animal in his approach. His weight caused her to topple over and he pinned her arms to the sofa. Werehog Amy was much stronger than him but the sensation of being dominated like that was too much fun for her.

Tails rubbed his shaft neatly across her folds before taking it in his hand and shoving it right inside her with no warning. Tails mimicked Amy's maniac grin, now infected with her mindless lust as well. He grinded against her as hard and fast as he could. Amy slapped his rear and grasped hold of him in an effort to make him go faster. It worked. Tails felt like a little doll in Amy's oversized arms yet his thrusts were almost on pars with Sonic's. Her walls tugged every inch of him, as if she was milking him inside out. Faster! Faster!

Caked with sweat and intensely in heat, Tails didn't stop once to catch his breath, whilst Amy simply huffed and puffed in between his thrusts. Tails felt his desires consume him and began suckling on one of her teats as he continued to slam inside her. Amy was enjoying every second of it, watching the little fox act so fierce. Tails still felt he had something to prove, that he could be just as hardcore as the werehog even as he was. So he clasped one of her hind paws in one hand and licked the sole of the other, while looking into her eyes, showing quite a broad display of dominance. Such a bold move for one so small thought Amy.

From what seemed like an eternity, it was just the two of them, mashing against each other with pure animal desire. It wouldn't be long now. No words were necessary for they had become so intimate they could read each other's minds; both were close.

Almost there...

"Amy…I'm close…" Tails began.

 _Closer and Closer._

"I-I'm…going t-to…"

 _Was Amy even listening?_

"I….I…"

 _The breaking point…_

"Amy I…"

Too late.

They came at the same time. Tails released his essence right into her soft fleshy interior, already soaked in Amy's warm liquids. That feeling….the feeling of pure bliss at its fullest _This_ was what it truly meant to be alive thought Tails.

There was no greater pleasure than this…

The virus…inside him…

Tails' last thoughts were of…Amy…then Sonic…and finally…Cream…

And then he tore Amy's clothes off himself as he finally made the transformation.

"Aaaaaawwwwwhhhooooooo!" together, the were-beasts gleefully howled into the night.

Faraway, amidst some ancient ruins, Sonic the Werehog had emerged in response to the howl of his mate...and another. However, Sonic felt no sense of betrayal. He was happy that Amy had someone to keep her satisfied in his absence. Why had he come to this place again? That reason was lost alongside the consciousness his former self. But something else, _did_ catch his attention. It was the smell of a familiar feline… If Amy was having fun, then shouldn't he satisfy his own needs too?

Crunch, crunch, crunch….

Blaze the Cat wandered amongst the broken relics of the ruins, searching for her friend Marine. What force had summoned her to this dimension and why? She continued her search as the Werehog watched her from afar…

* * *

 _ **I'm pretty sure I left enough hints for y'all to figure out who's going to be next. Though like I said before, if there's particular pairing you want to see, let me know in the reviews and I might include it.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be up ASAP.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Blaze and Sonic

**Sorry to keep y'all waiting. I haven't had a lot of free time lately but I tried to finish this one as fast as I could. If you find any spelling mistakes I missed, please let me know. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _ **Robotnik Video File #2:**_

" _Dr Eggman! I have returned!"_

" _And the grass is green, Robot Obvious! Were you successful in gathering any new information about the Luna virus?"_

" _Yes sir. However truth might not please you doctor."_

" _Oh great. Well then enlighten me Egg-robo. What's the bad news?"_

" _The virus does not hail from this world, galaxy or even this dimension. It is from the dimension of the Sol Emeralds."_

" _So I see. Well what's was it doing here on Earth's moon?"_

" _Apparently the crystallized virus is made up of the remaining core cells of an ancient creature called_ _ **Wolven**_ _. Originally composed of two halves, one half was sealed in our dimensions moon in days of old. The other half is probably somewhere in the Sol Dimension. According to the calculations, reuniting the two pieces will revive the creature thus-_

" _-thus bringing 1000 years of darkness with untold devastation yada yada yada… I hear that almost every month… Well, I won't fall for it THIS time! I'm NOT going to put the pieces back together. As soon as I do, it'll probably betray me and I'll have to get that meddlesome hedgehog to save the day…"_

" _In Sonic's current state, it's unlikely that would be possible. Since the virus is composed of the Wolven's cells, it is likely Sonic would become its puppet."_

" _Why the heck do these ancient people always seal things away instead of destroying them? That's not making the problem go away; it's just sweeping it under the rug…"_

" _I have no clue Dr Eggman sir."_

" _Well all the better for me. Pack your bags robo! We're paying a visit to the Sol Dimension."_

" _But Dr Eggman, what is the purpose of going there? You said we wouldn't revive Wolven…?"_

" _That's right! I'm too smart to fall for that. Instead, we will locate the other half, obtain its composition data and then destroy it. Thus putting an end to the chance of Wolven ever reviving and betraying me"_

" _And using the composition data, we'll substitute the other half?"_

" _Exactly my dear Egg-Robo! We could use replicating metallic serum I used on the moon. Hypothetically speaking, we could recreate our own Wolven; one that's half machine and can be easily controlled. Thus it won't be able to betray me! Hahahaha!"_

 _. . ._

 **Chapter 3: Sonic and Blaze**

Blaze continued her journey through the ancient ruins, lighting the way forwards by pyrokinetically creating a lantern like flame in her palm. She was certainly not afraid of the dark or whatever lurked up ahead. Not even if she ran into a ghost. In fact she welcomed the idea of running into trouble as it would break up the monotony of walking and walking and walking….

"This is definitely Sonic's dimension," Blaze thought to herself. "But where exactly is this place? There's no sign of Marine here either. I wouldn't be surprised if she landed in different region all together…."

Observing her surroundings the ruins seemed to stretch on forever and everything looked the same. This wasn't scary or suspenseful…it was just boring! Blaze sighed out loud and came to a halt.

"This is pointless," she admitted. "Even with night vision, it's like a needle in a haystack. I'll have a better chance of finding her in the morning… I'll setup camp right here."

Snapping off some branches from a nearby tree, she set them ablaze and sat before the campfire on a fallen log. With nothing better to do, she replayed today's events in her head.

"Windmill Village isn't usually known for suspicious activity, so where did that portal come from?" she thought. "And if that wasn't bad enough Marine had get sucked in along with me. I know she can look after herself but… I feel like it's my responsibility. Even if I do find her, how are we supposed to get back? "

Blaze was starting to feel uncomfortable so she decided to change the topic of her thoughts, with little luck. It was tough being a loner sometimes.

"I could ask Sonic and Tails for help; if only I knew where they were…" she pondered. "Maybe Cream will know. It's been a while but I still remember her place of residence: near a field by the sea. I hate depending on others but if Sonic taught me anything, you can't always do everything alone… Huh, Sonic…"

There it was again. That strange uncomfortable feeling. Just what exactly was this feeling? It was as though the fire itself was bothering her. No, that wasn't possible. Her pyrokinesis powers had made her invulnerable to the effects heat all her life. Heat…this was a different kind of heat. Could it be that…oh no. Not that! She was IN heat?

Yep. This wasn't the first time, it'd happened to her but she'd never gotten used to it. That distinct, compelling, itchy sensation which was burning her up from the inside. But what was different this time was that, she couldn't help but think of Sonic at the same time.

"Damn it," cursed Blaze. "Why now of all times? How is this even…Ugh, just ignore it… maybe it'll go away…just have to think about something else…"

That was a fruitless effort. Her thoughts kept circling back to Sonic for some reason. She had always considered him as worthy opponent, a reliable ally and her closest male friend. But within in the darkest depths of her mind…she couldn't help fantasying about him; she had already done so at least a _few_ times in the past. It couldn't be helped, it was natural right? But she only liked him platonically so why did she keep…

Blaze huffed so loudly steam came out of her nostrils: one of the disadvantages of fire powers. It was driving her nuts! Just what was happening to her?

She hadn't felt the need to pleasure herself in over a year, due to her disciplined lifestyle as a princess. Sure, her innermost desires constantly longed for release but she had always managed to keep them in check. She had convinced herself that simple physical pleasures were just a waste of mental energy. Mating? That was the worst of all! It was a not a good habit to get into, she'd trained herself so hard to avoid it.

And now all of a sudden, it was all crumbling before her so easily? Blaze tried everything, scratching at the ground, counting in her head, even trying to sleep but ignoring it only forced it back into her subconscious. With nothing better to do, at night in the middle of nowhere…she finally gave in.

"Okay, if I get it out my system right now while I'm alone, I should be good for a month right?" she assured herself.

Blaze glanced around to make certain she was alone. Well considering there was nobody around these parts for miles, she was probably alone as she could possibly get. The sensation was getting worse. She had to do something about it right now!

So Blaze slipped her hand inside her panties and began giving her lower lips the attention they yearned for. It was already getting wet down there. A guilty pleasure but a pleasure no less… Now usually Blaze would take her time and savor the moment as she would not do this often but in this case, she felt as though her whole insides were melting. Or maybe it was because she was getting really sweaty.

"That's weird…" muttered Blaze. "I didn't realize how badly my body needed this..."

Rather than risk soiling her clothes, Blaze hastily tossed them aside and properly began to curl her fingers inwards _._ Finding the epicenter of pleasure was a simple in nature yet difficult in action. She lay back and spread her legs apart, using her left hand to massage the fleshy mound and her right middle finger to rub the top wall of her interior. The sweet spot was always halfway between the opening and cervix; it was a little rough, like the surface of a walnut. Rubbing them individually felt great but tending to them simulatneously felt even better…

"There we go…" meowed Blaze in satisfaction.

Unbeknownst to Blaze, she was not entirely alone. Hidden amongst the shadows of the night, Sonic the Werehog had been watching her the whole time. Being unaware himself, Sonic had been using the same trick Amy used on Tails. Subconsciously releasing his pheromones in the air… it had the same effect as an aphrodisiac. Like Amy he could force a potential mate into co-operation but even as a monster, Sonic's good nature prevailed. He would just watch for now.

Blaze's feline instincts began taking over her. She couldn't help but let out little mewls and purrs the longer she went on. It was rather embarrassing but it felt so good she couldn't resist! She actually closed her eyes and let her mind roam free. Oh! If only Sonic was here, be the one, pleasing her right now! It would never happen in reality but a girl could dream right?

The thing about dreams is sometimes they come true…but not in ways we'd expect.

. . .

"What have I done…?" bemoaned Tails. "Amy? Amy!?"

Tails found himself all alone in a grassy field. The air smelt damp and the sounds of the ocean waves could be heard from the East. Amy was nowhere to be seen. Tails looked at his bare hands to confirm he was back to normal, for now….

"Darn it!" Tails punched the ground. "I let Sonic down, I couldn't help myself... I gotta get back to the lab and find a way to fix this."

It then occurred to Tails that he had no idea where he was.

"Let's see here, Sonic's ran off, Amy's become a nymphomaniac werehog, I'll probably be next once I lose control and I'm lost in the middle of nowhere… Yep, we're doomed."

Feeling cold and alone, Tails began walking in the hopes of finding salvation. He had no idea how much time he had left in this form but he wasn't going to submit to his were-fox fate that easily.

. . .

"Ah yes…right there…" Blaze happily whimpered.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying herself. How could she not? However her fingers could only do so much to "scratch the itch". Noticing this, Were-Sonic decided he would make himself known to her. As to not frighten her with his appearance, he let out a howl to get her attention. Blaze's eyes snapped open in alarm and she quickly adopted a feral fighting stance. Most people would be embarrassed caught like this but Blaze was not like most people.

"What's that!? Who's there!? Show yourself now!" she demanded.

Were-Sonic padded out of the darkness and casually sat before her, as if he was her loyal dog. Blaze eyed him suspiciously, because to her he appeared to be some sort of overgrown mutt. However since he didn't appear to be hostile, (quite the contrary he looked helpless and submissive) Blaze began to lower her guard. Only when she locked eyes with him did she get a clue. Understandably, she could not and _did not_ want to believe it.

"S…S-Sonic?" muttered Blaze awestruck. "No…it can't be…"

More curious than fearful, Blaze got closer to him and inspected him closely. He merely turned his head at her, not wary of her advances at all. Blaze even noted his scent being similar to Sonic's. Understandably it took her a moment to take this all in.

"Sonic…I-Is that really you?" she inquired.

Were-Sonic could not talk but he could understand, so he nodded in response. Blaze was horrified but more importantly quite concerned about his situation.

"Sonic…What happened to you?" she asked, placing her hand on his ruff.

Were-Sonic merely closed his eyes in response. It was remarkable for it meant going against every natural instinct a wild beast would possess. Forlorn in a humane sorrow, his brilliant eyes shut, head and tail lowered…it was probably the saddest thing Blaze had ever seen.

Her head was swarming with questions like: _What was Sonic doing here? How'd he become like this?_ _ **Had he been spying on her?**_ But she looked past all that right now.

Abandoning her typical stoicness she actually felt the need to give him a hug. It was more than that though because she needed it herself whether she cared to admit it or not. Blaze buried both her hands in thick fur coat and Were-Sonic pressed his head back against her with a low groan. Holding him against her tightly, Blaze felt his incredibly built body and inhaled his exotic wild aroma. They just held on to each other for a while, basking in the comfort of each others touch.

"Oh, Sonic… I'm so sorry. I didn't expect…" Blaze swallowed. "Is there anything I can do right now to help you?"

Were-Sonic looked her strangely. Hard to say his exact expression since he was more animal than humane but it was a mixture of curiosity and delight and mischievousness? As Blaze tried to figure out what he wanted, the itchy feeling in her nether regions returned, even more fiercely than before. It was too hard to just ignore! And Blaze could not emphasise that enough because as though some invisible hands seized her like a puppet, she impulsively fell to her knees and started hastily rubbing her folds to ease the sensation, right in front of Were-Sonic!

"Ah, ah aaah!" gasped Blaze, blushing bright red. "Sorry you have to see me like this Sonic…ah…Of course I… wouldn't normally do this openly but…ooh… I'm sorry, I can't stop myself…. I feel like I'm burning up down there! Argh, why is this happening to me!?"

Blaze actually had to put her head down in shame. This was even more embarrassing than fantasying about Sonic. He was sitting right before her stuck as a monster and the only thing she could do is play " _stroke-the-pussy_ "? To her surprise, Were-Sonic sneaked up behind her and began to use his long squishy tongue to lick her folds from underneath. Blaze was about to protest but was silenced by what felt like a minor electric shock, making her perch on all fours properly.

As the sensation rippled through her body, Blaze felt the pain alleviate as Were-Sonic gave her some much needed attention down there, making her tail stand rigid in satisfaction. When he abruptly stopped, the burning sensation began to form again and her tail thrashed about on its own. Were-Sonic looked at her for assurance of whether or not he should continue. Or at least that's what Blaze thought he was doing.

"Sonic do you know how to stop this itchiness?" said Blaze glancing over her shoulder.

Of course Were-Sonic said nothing. But they both knew the answer.

"I know you know Sonic," she continued. "Do it then, whatever it takes. I'm giving you full permission."

That was all the encouragement Were-Sonic needed! He immediately got back to work, placing his large forepaws on her soft smooth posterior and going up and down with his moist tongue. Blaze was strong, tough warrior princess, but even she could not help but mewl a little in delight. _Just a little bit._

The campfire in front of her seemed to dance in accordance to every little bubble of pleasure that she felt. _Must be her pyrokinesis…_ Since it was kinda distracting, Blaze closed her eyes she letting Were-Sonic work his magic. Now Blaze's appetite for this sort of thing had always been the equivalent to the instinctual need to relive oneself. She just did it when she needed to and then moved on. That's how she rolled…

But right now? Perhaps for the first time she was actually beginning to crave for more, curling her fingers and toes. I mean, imagine the feeling of something so warm and wet sliding over the most sensitive area of all. His long slippery tongue could reach places her thin fingers could only tease at best. Right where her sweet spot was; Sonic had hit the target right on the money. Like bringing two power cords together, the surge that flowed through her circuits was simply amazing. Oh…was…was he suckling…on her mound now? What would he be feeling during this? Having her soft voluptuous body pressed against his muzzle, being able inhale her luscious aroma whilst watching her squirm as he tasted her precious fruit… She could not merely describe how good it was for there are only so many words that could be used. No, it had to be _felt_ in order to truly comprehend the magnitude of its luxuriousness…

"I…it hasn't…ever…felt this good…before," Blaze huffed in between breaths. "Yes…almost there…Sonic…I'm about to…"

Blaze actually yowled when reaching the highest point of the climax. Unlike Amy, Blaze didn't do much in the way of waterworks, or in other words release a lot of liquid but her experience was by no means less enjoyable. The campfire seemed to react to her every movement, as if it was an allegory for the fire in her loins. Though difficult to do so with his overly large forepaws, Were-Sonic stroked her on the back as tenderly as he could, whilst Blaze pulled herself together.

"If I…had known it…it could feel this good…how could I have…ever resisted…?" Blaze whispered to herself.

She backed up against the log as the fire continued to softly crackle in the background, without her influence. Were-Sonic sat not too far away from her yipping a little whilst adorably scratching himself with his hind leg.

"Sonic," began Blaze. "Thanks…for that…"

What else was she supposed to say? It was not like he could talk to begin with. Yeah, this had to be one of the weirdest moments in Blaze's life. Sonic nuzzled her shoulder gently whilst wagging his tail, in a friendly manner. He then lay over on his back and kicked his legs in the air, exactly like a dog wanting its belly scratched. Blaze raised a single eyebrow but then shrugged before complying with his request. At least Sonic was enjoying himself…if his face didn't give that away something else did. Blaze could see it clearly, the distinct shape, the veins throbbing, the swollen loins… Just the thinking about it was having an adverse effect on her. Is this what he wanted to show her?

Blaze stopped what she was doing and pounced on top of him. Were-Sonic could not tell a lie when he thought she looked most conniving in a sexy sort of way… Her eyes seemed to glimmer as she saw right through him. Pinning his arms down and literally turning up the heat by firing up her body temp, Blaze stared at him dead in the eye.

"You did this to me didn't you?" she said fiendishly.

Were-Sonic looked as innocent as dove, or like a child being caught with candy. Whatever he did was a mixture of instinct and Sonic's distant conscious. Laws and ethics didn't really go hand in hand with animal nature. Heck, Were-Sonic didn't even know what he was doing, just going with the flow of the feeling. But there was always a trace of the original Sonic in there…

"Hmph," Blaze smirked. "Well…I must thank you for showing me how nice it can be to mate…I would never have found out on my own…"

Still looking as puzzled as ever Were-Sonic had a hard time reading her thoughts. Not telepathically but rather from body language and scents. Well Blaze could read his body language like a book as she swiped her fluffy tail across his member and he felt as vulnerable as a lost little mouse…and the kitty had his paws on him.

"But now I want more…and you're going to give it to me!" ordered Blaze. "And don't think I'm going to go easy on you either!"

Blaze decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by first heating up his body, particularly his manhood, making him feel what she felt. Were-Sonic whined in confusion, as Blaze grinned at his expense. She took his long shaft in her hand, taking her sweet time about it. She began with the gentlest of touches, intently watching his submissive twitches only to suddenly grasp it hard. Not hard enough to hurt him, just a little payback for his earlier stunt before getting back to the caressing. In between she shared a friendly grin with him

"Okay Sonic," said Blaze. "Just sit back. I want to see how long you can last…"

Blaze had never tried this sort of thing before but she considered no different to her typical training regimen. She was always trying new moves, techniques and diets so how could this be any different? If wolves are supposed to have a strong sense of smell, how would he react if she took her shoes and socks off? Blaze decided to find out as she did just that, purposely sticking them near Were-Sonic's sensitive nose while she returned to stroking his member. Now unlike Tails, Sonic wasn't really in to that sort of thing but admittedly it did evoke a reaction out of him.

Not wanting to give up, Sonic' grabbed hold of her behind and began licking her lady parts once more, trying to reignite the flames within. Not that he had to; Blaze was already heated up again, even being brave enough to take the Werehog parts in her mouth, without a second thought. She suckled on it like a popsicle much to Were-Sonic's delight; it had quite the unusual taste, moist, warm, thick and meaty. Unlike Sonic, she was inexperienced but made up for it with enthusiasm. It wasn't just because of the pheromones; Were-Sonic seemed to have awoken some suppressed aspect of her personality.

"Play time is over…" smirked Blaze.

Blaze teased her mate a little by mounting him and rubbing her folds over his shaft, giving him a sample of what was to come. Using two fingers, she tasted some of her own love juices before holding them before Were-Sonic, to get one more taste. As he did so, Blaze brought him inside her, just when he least expected it.

"Yes…" moaned Blaze whilst biting her lip. "Right there…"

Without even opening her eyes, Blaze immediately began mashing herself against him. He was like putty in her hands, totally under her control as he molded him to her liking. Were-Sonic didn't mind at all, he welcomed the feeling of being dominated by his mate, letting her control the flow of the thrust while he acted as her play-thing. For a while that's all they thought about, not a care in the world, just the rhythm of every thrust… Each time Were-Sonic's member reached the upper wall of Blaze's interior, it released a little bubble of pleasure. Growing accustom to the motions, Blaze picked up the pace to maximize the feeling.

Were-Sonic might be restricted with his primitive mind but if there's one thing he knew as well as his own name, it would be the concept of mating. It was all one big power play when you thought about it. And now, he was about to turn the tables on his dominator. Were-Sonic took hold of Blaze by her scruff with his oversized forepaw and spun her in the air.

"Hey-what-are-you-"

Before Blaze could even finish her sentence, Were-Sonic plopped her right back on his shaft whilst restraining her arms behind her with one paw. He used his other paw to play with her (ahem) _endowments,_ licking her on the neck and continuing to thrust all the while.

"Ah…you're right…it feels even better this way…" huffed Blaze. "But…you can…let my arms go…hehehe I promise…I'm not going to run away…"

Were-Sonic complied with her request but with both hands free he used them to give both her teats a small pinch. She actually _meowed_ with surprise! Secretly, Blaze had always been a little frustrated that her endowments were on the small side compared to her peers, but Sonic didn't seem any less satisfied to play with them. It stung a little when he pulled them but it certainly spiced things up. She liked a good challenge and mixing the pleasure and pain was fun game indeed.

"You sure know how to fire me up…" huffed Blaze in between thrusts. "Give me all you got… I welcome a challenge!"

She didn't need to tell Were-Sonic twice as he wrapped his arms around her and began thrusting as fast as he could. For a good measure, Were-Sonic even suckled on her right teat as he did so. Blaze held on to him tightly.

"Yes…that's it…Show me all of your strength…"

Blaze seemed to be treating this situation as if she was _sparring_ rather than _mating_ but she was undeniably enjoying every single second. It was getting really messy in between her legs and she hadn't even reached the best part. It probably only lasted a few minutes but it _felt_ like much longer, it was just the two of them, mashing against each other like a pair of wild animals.

"Ah…I-I can feel it…Sonic…my flames…I'm g-going to…going-to…" said Blaze.

Sonic silenced her with a kiss, attacking his mate with his long tongue, promoting her to follow suit.

The campfire burned fiercely with a reddish hue...Closer and closer…

She couldn't keep up with him, his tongue was much more stronger; now it was her turn to become his play-thing.

The fire grew even larger and hotter…. Almost there…

Oh how she could melt from the intensity of pleasure! It was swallowing every inch of her!

The flames danced all around wildly as the crackling intensified…Almost there.

Almost…

 **There...**

At last they climaxed together and felt each other's warm juices intermingling inside. At the same time the campfire raced skywards like it was being shot out of a flamethrower. Like fireworks in the sky, the embers flew off in every direction as Sonic and Blaze became totally still, constantly collectively climaxing… Their bodily fluids oozed to the ground as Were-Sonic pulled out. His limp manhood was covered in the stuff as were her plump lady parts. A single flame was left to burn on the firewood.

With their energy spent up, the duo lay beside each other, keeping each other warm whilst watching the stars that littered the sky. Were-Sonic sighed in satisfaction whilst Blaze took a moment to think about what just happened. It was so strange, like she lost her mind and usual composure just being around him. Nevertheless she passed it off because she was too tired to think. Just a little experiment between friends right?

"Thank you Sonic…" said Blaze. "That was quite an experience…"

If there was anyone who could impulsively mate with a werehog and come out practically unfazed (as if it was no different to a training session) it was Blaze…

. . .

Tails had been walking through the grassy field for a while before he spotted the signs of civilization not too far ahead. He eagerly picked up the paced in spite of his exhaustion. He was still quite a far but away from the city but maybe he could find some sort of suburban settlement to find help. There seemed to be a lone house near the coast.

"Aha! Finally!" Tails cried in triumph. "Oh I hope they can help me…"

But when Tails finally reached close enough, it became apparent to him where he was. He didn't recognize it straight away due to the darkness of the night but upon close inspection there was no doubt.

This was the home of Cream the Rabbit.

The were-fox hadn't been following Amy, it had been seeking Cream.

"No…this can't be…" said Tails most horrified.

A single light shone from the upstairs window. It was probably Cream's room. Was she in there now? The were-fox was beginning to emerge.

"No…No! Not her!" cried Tails. "Stop it! I won't let you! Leave her out of this!"

As quick as he could, Tails tried to run away from the house but his legs were getting harder and harder to move. The were-fox would not be denied; Tails' hand began to morph and he couldn't stop it…

"Oh no…you don't!" grunted Tails, gritting his teeth.

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Tails did the only thing he could think off. He…he bit his own hand with enough force to draw blood. He wasn't going to let any harm come to Cream! He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did.

It was actually working! His paw was changing back into his hand. Tails gained a glimmer of hope until the excruciating pain sank in.

Tails yelped out loud before losing consciousness from all the commotion on the spot.

"Someone…please help…!"

From the window, Cream the Rabbit frightfully snuck a peek outside in response to the noise. The moment she saw Tails collapsed on the ground outside, she threw all caution to the wind and raced downstairs to help him.

. . .

As the final flame burned out, Were-cat Blaze howled (or rather caterwauled) into the night sky. Every were-beast does when they make the change. Were-Sonic looked at his mate with admiration. Blaze had grown much larger than before and everything about her had become more…feral. Her teeth were sharper, her fur was finer, her claws were longer and her tail was…fluffier? Her body was restructured to become more muscular and half-digitigrade, with paw pads adorning her palms and soles and her beautiful eyes gleamed with their new black sclera. She was one wild cat…

Were-Sonic joined her and together they howled once more as the moon hung high in the sky.

Faraway at an abandoned Eggman lab, which had been converted into a temporary base, Shadow the hedgehog awoke in response to a strange disturbance in the environment. Deciding to get up and investigate, he made his way outside…

Were-Amy knew it wasn't Sonic she had tracked but he may just have to do for now.

* * *

 _ **In response to a fan question, anyone with the werehog virus will be unable to reproduce even if their partner is fertile.**_

 **Thanks for all the nice comments but since lemonades aren't my forte, I'll be honest when I say it's hard trying to keep things fresh every chapter. Still, I'll try to be as quick as possible with updates whilst making each one a little unique.**

 **In theory it should be easy and the possibilities are quite endless but I aim to make the reader** _ **feel**_ **as well as** _ **learn**_ **about what happens. Now I suppose most people read lemons for the** _ **juicy bits**_ **(Sorry for the bad pun) but I want to tell a story while I'm at it.**

 **Why? Well, let's just say it's so we can all justify reading it for the** _ **plot**_ **… hehehe**

 **I'll be working on some other stories next to avoid burnout but I can promise you at least one update per month.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tails and Cream

**Sorry, this chapter took so long. I came down with a serious case of writer's block. Totally my fault I know. Better late than never I guess, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 _ **Robotnik Video File #3:**_

" _Eggrobo! What are you doing now?"_

" _I'm continuing to monitor the experiment's progress back at the lab, through recorded footage as per your instructions, Dr Eggman sir."_

" _Oh well, I guess that's fair. But now I want you to ready the dimensional gateway machine! We have all the data we need and we can return home."_

" _Yes Dr Eggman, I take it that the second half has been destroyed?"_

" _No, that stupid raccoon girl made off with it…Oh well, I couldn't care less what happens to this dimension. I don't plan to conquer it, at least not yet. So let's get going…"_

" _With all due respect sir, I don't think it's a good idea to leave without properly destroying it… What if causes a butterfly effect?"_

" _Urgh whatever, I'll leave Robot #1938 behind to find and destroy the crystal for me. But we're going back to the HQ right now! I have a good feeling about this plan and I'm not going to wait for anything! Oh and equip #1938 with the dimensional gateway gun so he can make it back to the HQ when he's finished. Robots don't come for free you know."_

" _Yes Dr Eggman! Right away!"_

 **Chapter 4: Tails and Cream**

After taking a nice warm bath and putting on her silk woven nightwear, Cream the rabbit hopped into her comfy cosy bed. Despite all that, she felt a sense of cold loneliness constantly envelope her.

With Vanilla traveling to the city for a while and Cheese on vacation with his chao friends, she was left all alone. Sure, she could take care of herself just fine but it was no fun being on your own. In fact, it had been so long since she had seen Amy, Tails, Marine or any of her other friends. If only she could be allowed to go on adventures with them; then she wouldn't be feeling lonely all the time. Better yet, if Eggman wasn't always causing trouble then Sonic wouldn't have to keep battling him and then Tails wouldn't…

"It's not that simple," sighed Cream. "Everyone wants to blame all their problems on one single thing to direct their frustration. But it's really more complicated than that… All my problems are just because of a bunch of coincidences beyond anyone's control…"

Despite her childish tendencies, Cream was a logical yet thought provoking individual. Not feeling sleepy at all, Cream decided to read one of her books in bed. Though it was hard to make any real progress when her thoughts kept circling back to her friends. She missed Amy so much…

Amy was like the big sister she never had. She could be scary when she lost her temper but nevertheless she always used to look after her. Even so, the more she chased after Sonic, the less time the two spent hanging out. But she could never hold a grudge against Mr Sonic for that. After all, Sonic had saved her life, nay _the entire world_ on more than one occasion, so it was hard to do anything but admire him. Considering Blaze and Marine were from another dimension all together, it was no wonder she didn't see them often.

And finally there was Tails. It was hard to talk about him. Tails was one of the best male friends she ever had. Back when she had first met him, he was always so typically shy and nervous. Nevertheless, that's what Cream found cute about him ; it made her "feel safe" to be in the presence of another introverted individual. Yet the more time he spent with Sonic, the more stronger and independent he became as an individual. It made her feel so disconnected from him. Like he was a completely different person to the one she had always know. And yet…

And yet, it also had the effect of making him all the more admirable in her eyes. He had become so strong all on his own. When she last accompanied Team Sonic, unlike the others (including Amy) Tails treated her like an equal instead of a tagalong, making her feel like a genuine part of the team, even though she barely did anything.

" _We all help out in our own way. We're not asking you to do anything you can't Cream, just do what you can."_

Okay, to put it simply, she had a crush on him… even if she was never brave enough to tell him.

According to Amy, at one point he had felt the same way about her. But she had been too oblivious to notice and thus missed her chance. Plus they'd been friends for so long, so how could she ever find the courage to tell him how she felt now? What if he only considered her as a friend now? Either way, there was nothing that could be done about it. It was all just a series of unfortunate circumstances. With that said, Cream got back to reading her book.

Some time passed and all of a sudden, the sound of someone crying for help outside shook her out of her skin. Paralyzed with fear, Cream found it hard to think… What should she do? Should she take a look outside? Call for help? What if it was Dr Eggman again here to kidnap her? Or worse? What would be the smartest thing to do in this situation?

"Someone…please help…!" the voice cried.

Cream seemed to recognize the voice and perhaps that was what convinced her to come out of her shock and take a quick peek through the window. There was no mistaking what she saw. It was none other than Tails, lying unconscious outside! Strangely there wasn't anyone or anything else for miles… She rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't.

In that instant, all of Cream's fears dissipated as she rushed outside to help him. She was taking a huge gamble in doing so but she decided that if it was for him, then it was worth it. If everything had a purpose, then this was no coincidence.

…

Tails knew something was wrong the moment he opened his eyes. He had never felt this comfortable in ages… Yes, you heard that right.

He slowly awoke to find himself cosily tucked in a bed with floral sheets. The ceiling of the room was adorned with twinkly little lights, giving the illusion of a starry sky and tinting the room with a deep indigo light. The room itself was filled with what you'd expect from a typical bedroom, however the abundance of plush toys mixed with the neatly stacked bookcases was a strange combination. And then there was the distinct smell akin to rosebuds that thickened the air, a clear sign of someone living here. Although it had been a while since he last saw it, Tails had no doubt that this was Cream's room…

Remembering the urgency of the situation, Tails forced himself out of bed. Or at least _tried_ to. For some reason his legs weren't obeying him, as if he had lost all feeling in them. More distressed than ever, Tails desperately tried wiggling his fingers and toes. His fingers were fine but his legs were almost unresponsive.

"So it's just from the waist down…" he figured. "I have to get out-"

Something beside him in the bed shifted, instantly causing the color of his face to drain. Now that he was wide awake, he could see clearly. It was none other than Cream herself! She had snuggled up and fallen asleep right beside him! To see her sleeping so peacefully like that could make his heart melt…

A thousand questions swam through his head like hyperactive barracudas. What was going on? How did he get here? Does Cream realize the danger she's in? What is he doing in her bed in the first place when he could become a monster at any minute? He decided to ask questions later and focus on getting out of there.

It cost a gargantuan effort from him but nevertheless Tails flung himself onto the ground and clawed his way across the room with every fibre of strength he had left. The sudden crash awoke Cream with a fright, who's first thought was to check on Tails. When she found him dragging himself across the floor, she thought he must be having some sort of seizure.

"Tails!" she cried, rushing to his aid. "Tails please calm down! It's okay! I'm here for you!"

Using too much effort, all too quickly, Tails felt himself go limp again. The next few minutes were hazy but sure enough, when his vision cleared he found himself tucked back in the bed again, this time with Cream watching over him. Unable to find the words he raised a hand in the air; true to his earlier hypothesis, the same arm he had bitten was now completely unscathed.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" sighed Cream, taking his hand in her palms. "I'm sorry if I scared you like that! Are you okay Tails!? What happened to you!? What's going on!? How did you end up outside here!? Where are Amy and Mr Sonic!?"

Tails with half lidded eyes managed to muster a smile. Not just because of the knowledge that Cream was safe nor the fact that she was so concerned about him even after all this time. Just seeing her sincere sweet self, was comforting enough all on its own.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said Cream. "You've probably been through a lot and I'm bothering you with so many questions. I'm sorry, it's j-just that I was worried. Stupid me, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Cream," whispered Tails, locking his fingers with hers. "You apologize too much… If anything, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing for burdening you like this."

"You're no burden Tails!" assured Cream. "I know you'd do the same thing for me! It's just-I just can't believe it. It's been such a long time since I've seen you, or any of the others… I just didn't expect it to be like this…"

This earned her another warm smile from Tails and she returned the gesture. However, even though Tails smiled on the outside, he hadn't forgotten about the crisis of the situation inside. Knowing that he lacked the vitality to escape in his condition, Tails only hoped he could warn Cream before it was too late.

"Cream there's something important I have to tell you…" groaned Tails. "Where do I begin…"

"Um well, how about the beginning-I mean if that's okay with you..." Cream politely suggested.

"Time is running out, so I have to hurry," said Tails, looking more serious than he had ever been. "But you have to promise me something; after I've told you, you must get as far away from me as you can."

"Huh!?" gasped Cream. "Tails? What are you saying!?"

"Just hear me out!" urged Tails. "I wish I had more time to explain but here's the long and short of it…"

So Tails hastily explained the situation as best as he could. About Sonic and Amy getting infected, becoming werebeast and his own inevitable fate… Cream hung on to every word, pressing her hands together in a stereotypical " _Ganbatte kudasai_ " fashion.

"And since I've been infected by Amy…" continued Tails, without mentioning how. "I'll probably end up just like them soon. I've managed to hold it off through sheer willpower but I can't keep it up forever…"

"Oh Tails…" muttered Cream hollowly, unable to think of how to comfort him.

"I know it's hard to believe…" continued Tails. "But you have to believe me, this is no laughing matter… "

Cream looked down solemnly, trying to think of what to do. It was certainly a lot to take on board in the middle of the night. Nevertheless, Cream was determined to be optimistic and to come up with a solution.

"I believe you," assured Cream. "I know you would never joke about something like this. But there has to be something we can do! Just tell me how I can help."

"No Cream," Tails shook his head. "It's too dangerous at this point. In fact, you shouldn't be anywhere near me. I want you leave me right now!"

"But I can't just leave you like this!" replied Cream. "What about the cure you've been working on!? Maybe we could ask Mr Knuckles for help or something-"

"No, no," urged Tails. "I'm sorry Cream but it's for your own good! I'd run far away from here if I hadn't lost so much energy. Once I shift I'll lose all control…You could end up becoming infected too!"

"Please Tails!" begged Cream. "I know it's dangerous, but I'm not a little kid anymore! I can't just sit back and do nothing at a time like this!"

"Cream, I can't allow myself to put you in danger like that!" replied Tails.

"Why not!? Don't you have any faith in me!?" said Cream getting most irritated. "You would never tell Amy or any of the others to stay behind!"

"It's not that-"

"Then _why_? I thought you saw me as an equal."

"I do!"

"Then why won't you let me help you-"

"Amy felt the same way about Sonic and in trying to help him, got infected too-"

"You can't blame her for trying! Wouldn't you do the same thing in her place?"

"Yes but we should learn from past mistakes! There's nothing you can do! This is something I have to take care of alone-"

"If Mr Sonic told you what you're telling me now, I know you'd still help him anyway!"

"And _because_ I helped Sonic, I made things worse for him!" exploded Tails, making Cream back off in fear. "It's all _my_ fault! Sonic entrusted me with something important and I let him down! I lost Amy and became infected myself! And that was the stupidest thing I could've done, especially since I'm the _only_ one who could possibly make a cure! And instead of doing that right now, I'm lying in bed, unable to move and about to endanger someone else I care about! How could I ever live with myself if anything happened to you because of MY mistake!? A mistake that could cost me everything…"

There was a silence. Tails softened his expression when he saw that Cream looked devastated. He looked down in shame.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to shout at you like that-"

Before he could finish, Cream put a comforting hand on Tails' cheek much to his surprise.

"No, it's fine," she interrupted. "I was just so eager to help…so eager to be useful again…I guess I just…I just wanted to spend time with you again. I'd been feeling so lonely on my own… I honestly wasn't thinking about the danger at all… I didn't even stop to think how you'd be feeling after all that you'd been through…it's just that …I don't want to lose you without knowing I did everything I could to help…"

"Cream…" began Tails touched by her words.

"I understand, you're worried about me," said Cream, on the verge of tears. "I can't tell you how much that means to me. But you can't handle all your problems alone… You're always trying to protect me, just for once…can't I protect you too?"

"Oh, Cream are you…" gasped Tails.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" said Cream, wiping her tears away. "You're so always being so selfless. I know how you must be hurting on the inside even if you won't show it. You've become so strong... I can't help but cry, not just for myself but for you too."

No matter how hard she tried to be brave, she could not withhold her tears. Cream felt so ashamed of herself. She wanted to protect Tails so badly and yet she couldn't even muster the strength to stay strong for him. Whereas he had only gotten tougher as time went by, she on the other hand had never escaped her shell, since the day they met. For all her tough talk earlier, even a tough nut can have a soft center…

In fact Cream, wished that their roles were reversed because if she were the one lying in that bed, Tails would remain strong and would comfort and support her. Cream couldn't do the same, it wasn't in her. All she could do is be honest with her feelings. Tails wouldn't cry, so she cried for him.

"Cream…" said Tails.

Though it was hard for him figuratively and literally, Tails pulled her into an embrace and she did not hesitate for even a second. Cream held on to him as tight as she could, as if fearful that if she let go, she would lose him. Likewise Tails, returned the gesture with equal sincerity, cherishing her touch like the only soft thing in a world full of sharp objects. Then Tails stopped momentarily to make eye contact with her, brushing away one last remaining tear from her cheek.

"It's true," thought Tails. "They say when you feel as though your life is on the line, your true nature surfaces."

The fear had been haunting him, lingering around him all this time. He had been trying to suppress it but that only forced it into his subconscious. He didn't want to become a werebeast… Not if it meant losing something this precious. Ordinarily he would never have had the courage but in case he never got to see her again. He kissed her.

Cream was caught off guard but deep inside, there was probably nothing that she could've wanted more at that moment. All this time, being full of uncertainty and now… it was real. Her lips were clumsy and naïve compared to his but she warmly accepted the gesture all the same. They parted lips gently…

Unable to resist, Cream gently rested her head in his arms, as they basked in each other's comfort for as long as they could. In an ideal world, Tails would have liked nothing more than to spend all night in her warm company. But this was not the case…

"If things were different then I wouldn't keep trying to keep push you away…" said Tails. "It pains me on the inside. I didn't want to tell you but if it's the only way I can convince you to leave before I-"

 _ **THUD….THUD…THUD…**_

 _His heartbeat was racing a mile a minute. He could hear its pulse throbbing in the veins of his ears._ As if the werebeast within had smelt his worst fears, in that moment, Tails felt the Werefox trying to emerge again… And Cream was practically resting in his arms…

Tails began to choke and collapsed onto his back; Cream sprung to life with concern as he did.

"Cream! P-Please listen!" he violently twitched. "T-there isn't m-much time…You have to g-get out of here!"

"But Tails!" said Cream. "Let me try and help you! I think I can help-"

"No! Y-you have t-to leave!" begged Tails. "I'm sorry, I can't control it!"

Cream looked like she was going to have another meltdown, unable to decide between heeding his warning or following her instinctual desire to help.

"I…I didn't want i-it to hurt you!" cried Tails. "I t-tried to runaway but…but it w-was too strong…please runaway…I'd never forgive myself if I...I…"

Tails closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. It was all his fault! He'd given into Amy's temptation, let Sonic down and now he was going to…

Cream dashed away but not towards the door. Instead she rummaged through her belongings to find a specific box. It was a rare gift she had been given a long time ago. In an act of selflessness she decided to use it now. Turning around with it in hand, it fell to the floor as Cream clasped her mouth in shock.

Tails was gone and in his place had been born the twin tailed werefox…

It was perched upon her bed, teeth bared, growling softly, turning its head left and right, inhaling the air so it could soak up the atmosphere. Its tail perked up the moment it set its sights on Cream. Staring into those empty black pupils, Cream found herself being pulled into an endless dark void. It was eying her with certain interest, as if ready to gobble her up.

Right before the moment of truth, there is always some sort of connection between the hunter and the hunted; like a telepathic link that transcended the furthest of celestial bodies… This very phenomenon is what told Cream what she needed to know.

Every living creature seems to have a set of directives that dictates their behavior. It explains why insects with wings can fly or how spiders can spin webs without being taught. From what Cream could tell, when the Werefox emerged, it received one major directive: the overwhelming desire to mate. By continually fighting against the influence of the werefox, Tails had caused an immense power struggle. Thus his emotions were amassed and amplified until only a raging, sex-crazed, savage remained.

The smart thing to do would be run…run far away and hope it didn't catch her like Tails said. But Tails was the logical one, not Cream. She followed her heart.

Tails had been right about one thing: _that when you feel like your life is on the line your true nature surfaces._ Cream learned that now, that she couldn't help Tails by wanting to be something she wasn't; she was going to help the way she knew how. Softening the hearts of others was what she did best. Even if wasn't a very practical skill anywhere else, she would use it now to help Tails.

"I'm not afraid of you Tails…" said Cream calmly, whilst slowly edging closer to him. "You may look a little different but I know you're still the same person on the inside."

The werefox seemed confused by her strange behavior. It went against every instinctual desire a prey would feel in her situation. It looked at her and snarled, with not a shred of humanity in its soulless eyes.

"Tails…?" she whispered, locking eyes with him.

For a while the werefox seemed captivated by her stare, mesmerized by her pure innocence and sheer honesty. However…it didn't take long for the beasts' true nature to resurface. The werefox leaped from its standstill and pounced on the unsuspecting Cream, pinning her to the floor. Now would be the perfect time for Cream to cry…yet she found that she could not. She was scared yes, terrified in fact, but she would shed no more tears.

"I know you're not going to hurt me Tails…" sighed Cream. "I know you're still in there somewhere. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't believe it myself..."

The Werefox tore into her clothes, using its absurdly sharp unsheathed claws and with precise nimble movements, as to not hurt her…yet. It let out a low growl and moved its face closer to her own, being practically right on top of her. Cream could feel it all. The taste of its hot musky breath being exhaled on her lips, the strength behind the muscular body pressed against her, the sharp yet fine claws strung to the paws that pinned her down, the intense desires of the werefox and the danger it presented to her. Still, Cream refused to cry or scream for help.

"Tails…I know the real you," said Cream, putting on the faintest of smiles. "You're kind, caring, selfless…you wouldn't hurt a fly. I know, you're in there somewhere Tails… If you stop fighting against it you'll be in control again…I believe in you…"

Cream locked eyes with it once more, challenging its dominance. In the animal kingdom, staring down an opponent is the equivalent of scolding to people. If she'd stayed quiet then maybe she would've gotten out of this ordeal alive however now, she was asking for trouble. Yet she did so anyway.

"Tails…please…" whispered Cream.

The werefox wound up its paw ready to strike her for defiance and Cream snapped her eyes shut, quivering on the spot, ready to face the wrath of the werefox. But seconds away from impact, the werefox was halted, as if being struck by an invisible sword through the heart. It recoiled backwards trembling as one would do after being electrocuted. Cream breathed a sigh of relief that she was unharmed before carelessly making her way towards him. The werefox lifted a single shaky paw as if reaching out with a cry for her help. As Cream took his paw in her hands, the final mental barrier that severed the two personalities was shattered.

His pupils returned to their usual deep blue color, embedded in the dark sclera of his eyes. With the aggression dissipated and his fears subsided, _Tails the Werefox_ had truly emerged…

And the moment he emerged, he let out a whimper and padded away to a corner of the room, cowering with fear. Cream looked down solemnly at the tattered remains of her clothes. Explaining that to her mom wasn't going to be easy. That should've been the last thing on her mind right now.

Yet that was Cream's true strength. Though she was feeble and quick to cry at the slightest of things but when faced with a real threat, she could show true courage in the face of danger.

Cream crawled closer to Were-Tails, who curled up as tight he could, flattening his ears, closing his eyes and putting his forepaws on his head in submission.

"It's okay Tails…I forgive you…" said Cream, stroking his head. "It wasn't your fault…"

Were-Tails tilted his head up with the _puppiest_ of puppy-eyes, so to say. Cream smiled back at him. It took her till now to receive confirmation that this really was the same old Tails that she had known for so long. Sure he had become stronger over time and now he might even be trapped in the body of a were-beast but he was only changed on the outside, not on the inside.

"I knew you weren't going to hurt me Tails…" assured Cream. "I knew that because I believed in you… you managed to stop it yourself... Thank you…Tails…"

Like a loyal dog, Were-Tails affectionately nuzzled her, yipping with sadness. Cream held his head in her arms and rubbed the fur on his head. Cream held onto him tightly as if she needed _his_ protection. But it was more than that, she was trying to delve into his mind. Perhaps only then could she come up with a solution…

The thoughts that came to her were not what she expected. But bit by bit, she had formulated a plan based on intuition alone. Once Tails had made the transformation a threshold had been crossed. And consequently, any plan with even the smallest possibility of success, no matter how crazy, dangerous or stupid had suddenly become a valid option.

"Tails…" began Cream, causing his ears to perk up.

Cream affectionately kissed him, on his nose before holding him by his chin.

"I understand now what you were trying to protect me from," she told him. "Honestly Tails…I'm not sure how I feel about this whole situation…But I…I know how I feel inside… I've always followed my heart up 'til now. And right now, my heart is telling me that I want you back no matter what. Even if I can't have you back, I'd rather join you…"

Were-Tails had a hard time processing speech through its primal mind, however it understood Cream's desires perfectly. He backed up immediately, with fraught anxiety. Unable to speak, he could only plead with his eyes, hoping she would reconsider.

"It's okay Tails," said Cream. "I know exactly how you feel too. I haven't been honest with my feelings and now I fear I'll never get the chance… That's why…"

Cream disrobed from her torn nightwear, elegantly casting it to the floor, leaving her only in her gloves and striped socks. It was like watching a beautiful flower bloom from its folded petals in the moonlight. Were-Tails was torn between admiring her beauty and turning away in modesty. He finally settled on looking away, supporting a deep blush.

"I don't mind doing it if it's with you Tails…" said Cream, approaching closer. "I know that if I satisfy the urges within you, you will return to normal…at least for a little while."

Were-Tails made a sad sort of purring sound. He clearly wasn't so keen on the idea no matter what his body said down yonder. Cream's movements reminded Tails of predator stalking its prey: relaxed confident, unhurried; her eyes brimming with determination.

"Please Tails…I really want to please you…" whispered Cream. "If you won't do it for yourself, will you do it for me? In fact I _want_ you to be the one to do it. Even as you are."

Cream resumed her pursuit, unfazed by Tails reluctance. He backed to the edge of the wall, facing her with the most meek expression a beast could possibly make. Cream placed her hands on his powerful shoulders, making him look away nervously again.

"Are you really that _nervous_ of me, Tails?" she inquired. "I won't force you into doing this. But…if you truly feel _that_ way about me… Then will you grant me this one request? Please?"

Tails made eye contact with her, falling under the hypnotic spell of her gaze. Cream was one so kind and cheerful. Here she was asking-no begging him to mate with her. Only in his wildest dreams he would've shamefully thought of such things. But this was real. He had made the mistake of falling under Amy's spell and look where it had got him. This time however, things felt different…

"Please Tails? Will you?" murmured Cream, more innocently then one would think inherently possible. "Please…?"

Unable to resist anymore, he finally gave in. Not because his urges had gotten the better of him but rather because he could not say "no" to Cream. All that carefully constructed discipline, the needs and desires he had bottled up for so long, all came crumbling before him under her whim. Were-Tails gave her a brief affectionate lick on the cheek and nuzzled her to show his submission, to which she gratefully smiled.

"Kiss me first…" instructed Cream.

On one accord, their lips greedily made contact, roughly tasting and exploring without any further hesitation. Their tongues swept against each other like two elegant snakes battling for dominance. Though weaker and smaller, Cream was the one truly in control. She slid her hands around his ruff, exploring the various dips and inclines of his body all the while holding him still so she could plunder his mouth even further. They kept this up as long as they could, only breaking away to catch their breath.

Taking charge once more, Cream walked over to her bed, gracefully resting on its fluffy comforting surface. She sat up in spreadeagle fashion so that Tails could see, spreading apart her moistening lower lips with two fingers and playfully caressing her endowments with her other hand.

"Please hurry Tails, my body desperately awaits your company…" she said.

Were-Tails slowly padded over to her, locking eyes yet again as they contemplated what they were doing. His eyes told a clear story, being a pawn to his better nature. As passionately intimate as they were now, he was still offering her a chance to back out before it was too late, knowing that should she agree, he likely wouldn't be able to let her go. In fact, he knew he wouldn't. But Cream, didn't want to let him go at all. Her bashful yet sincere expression of joy reflected that perfectly.

Cream smiled, answering his unspoken question and Were-Tails replied with a fervent kiss. All the excitement, had gotten his member to unsheathe itself; it stood rigid, slightly moist with anticipation. Were-Tails would not do that _yet_ …not until he had pleased Cream. He began with the gentleness of kisses, working his way down to her neck, dwelling there in response to the mewls and moans she made as he did so.

This was what proved that he was not just a feral beast acting on instinct, he _enjoyed_ being the one to elicit such a response from her, he enjoyed her sounds of satisfaction, he enjoyed pleasing her. Garnering further courage, Were-Tails continued exploring her body with his soft squishy tongue, gliding it across the surface of her skin. Reaching the most sensitive area of her endowments, he drew with lazy circular motions around the mound, as Cream shivered with each contact. She couldn't help but squirm in place, from such a strange sticky sensation, having to close her eyes and seal her lips tight. As a gesture of acceptance, she put a reassuring hand on Were-Tails' head, stroking and urging him to continue his journey.

Having kept her sounds as silent as she could so far, it was fruitless effort once Were-Tails began softly suckling, on the tender area. It stung just a little bit but she dared not to complain as not to frighten Were-Tails off, instead she allowed herself to audibly moan in a melodic rhythm to his touches, basking in the secondary effect of pleasure his movements postulated.

Cream continued to play with her endowments as Were-Tails journeyed even further south. It was getting ticklish, so much so that she had to dig her fingers into the sheets and grit her teeth as he traced a line down her tummy with his tongue.

Once again, he dwelled where he was, taking his time to enjoy the cute little noises she made in response to his gentlest of touches. Cream let herself go limp, falling under his spell, mentally preparing herself of what was to come. It took her all her effort to prevent herself from crossing her legs. Even if she did instigate this, she was her lil' ol' shy self…

She gasped out loud as Were-Tails dived right in with his slimy squishy tongue with no warning at all, eager to taste her _ripened fruit._ He savored her strange yet sweet taste and it's musky smell, lapping it up gleefully whilst gazing at her from a distance.

"Yes, Tails…" she murmured. "Just like that…keep going."

Quite soon she was bucking her hips against him, panting little gasps of pleasure as he continued to play with her folds until his tongue brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside her. She couldn't help herself, rudely throwing her head back and letting out a long squeaky mewl. The resulting moan of pleasure kicked his heartbeat into overdrive and his member strain itself stiff to the point of slight pain.

Unable to reach with her hands anymore, she continued to stroke his fur with her foot, all the while him working his magic. Were-Tails felt like he could spend an eternity there, pleasing his mate. With his intuition telling him that Cream was close, he played his final trick by suckling on the fleshy mound that lay above her opening. Cream let out a startled scream, filling Tails' mouth with the payoff for all his hard work. She continued to scream, with each jolt of pleasure that emerged until she reached the pinnacle of satisfaction.

Feeling quite dazed, she collapsed back on the bed, blushing with embarrassment and trembling with ecstasy as Were-Tails made sure to lick her folds completely clean. For a while Were-Tails just snuggled up beside her, patiently allowing her to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Tails," apologized Cream. "I couldn't hold it in. May I um, well-how can I uh-please you?"

Were-Tails ventured back down the base of the bed and sniffed at her soft silky socks with his foxy nose. With his heightened senses, they smelt even more delicious. He nuzzled them gently, taking the time to feel and appreciate their firm crisp shape being wrapped around their stretchy cloth. Her aroma was intoxicating and after absorbing enough of it, he lay on the ground on his back, his manly parts clearly visible and waiting. Cream pieced together what he wanted.

"Oh-okay…" said Cream. "I'll try my best…"

Strictly speaking, she was kinda sorta glad he asked for this as she was not quite brave enough to use her mouth as he was. But at the same time, she barely had a clue what she was doing, being inexperienced. Nevertheless, she was determined to please him the way he had pleased her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she gently prodded his loins with just one foot, only to see it twitch further in excitement. Feeling braver, she began stroke backwards and forwards in a leisurely motion, taking the time to linger unhurriedly until Were-Tails let out a small sigh of delight. Now she would apply a bit more pressure, press against the delicate surface of his member with the sole of her foot, wrapped in her stripy sock, moving up and down. Were-Tails made no secret of his joy by lazily yipping in content.

With even more confidence, she picked up the pace of her movements as well as using her other foot to stroke the slight swollen undercarriage of his loins. His yowls of pleasure told her that she was doing a good job but she wanted to evoke that same sort of burning fire that he had invoked within her. So, she decided to clasp his member hard between her feet and rigorously pump until he released. He began to wriggle and kick much like a dog, quietly whining with his eyes closed in response to her sudden display of dominance.

Cream kept this up for while, yet she still couldn't evoke that same reaction. Overcome with the sheer desire to do so, Cream lost herself in the moment. She yanked off both her socks from damp feet and pressed them into Were-Tails muzzle, catching him by surprise.

"So _this_ is what fires you up…" she announced, only to recoil in horror from her actions. "Oh! I'm sorry…I got a little carried away there…Are you okay Tail-"

Tails didn't mind one bit! He welcomed the gesture, loved it in fact. Nothing could compare to having her bare velvety soles unsheathed from their cloth prison and having their softness pressed to his face. Tails had only smelled their irresistible flowery scent before. Actually getting to taste even one of those luscious paws was sweeter than any candy he could be offered. He took his sweet time, carefully caressing them with his lips and tongue, even causing Cream to giggle a little bit from the ticklish sensation. She was enjoying herself until she realized that he had taken control yet again.

"That's nice Tails," said Cream. "But now it's my turn!"

Now with both feet unsheathed, she trapped his shaft in between them once more and returned to roughly grinding against them even harder and faster now. Even if Were-Tails could talk, he would not have been able to describe how great it felt to have her luxurious bare paws vigorously glide over his stiffened member. Cream grinned in response to his sighs of happiness, glad to be in control once more. She was so into it, she did not realizing that all the excitement was arousing her as well. Were-Tails on the other hand did notice and decided to make his move.

"What's wrong Tails? Am I not doing it right?" inquired Cream.

The Were-Fox leaped back on to the bed, hovering his larger body over her own, pressing his pulsating fleshy shaft across the moist squishy lips to her interior. Cream could feel it throbbing with desperate anticipation, nestling itself between her folds. Her body felt so inviting! Were-Tails wanted nothing more than to become one with her; yet at the same time, he wouldn't dare without her permission.

"Ah I see…" sighed Cream. "It's funny. I know I said you could do it with me but now that I'm actually here I… I know it's going to hurt on my first time. But I don't want that to stop you Tails. No matter what, I don't want you to stop. But…but can you…can you…kiss me when you-"

Were-Tails understood her plea and pressed his lips against hers before she even finished her sentence. This kiss was gentler and slower than the previous, as the duo prepared for the most crucial part.

After a few moments of relentless teasing, Were-Tails soothingly entered her slick heat slowly as to not hurt her. The feeling of her tight walls close in around his rigid member caused beads of sweat to form all around him. He concentrated on the taste of her lips as he made the final push to break through the papery wall within, until he could go no further. He immediately stopped to make sure Cream was okay.

Cream felt the pain shoot inside of her like wildfire…but she wasn't going to cry no matter what! She herself promised she wouldn't. It felt as though a fragile delicate crystal being strung by single string had finally broke, smashing into pieces as it hit the floor. Cream felt as that crystal was a part of her. She snapped her eyes tight, hoping to mask the tears and pain. Were-Tails affectionately licked her on the cheek several times, as a gesture of concern. He wanted this ever-so badly, yet he was not willing to harm Cream in the process.

"I-I'm okay Tails…" she said, mustering a smile. "Please…continue."

Feeling no need to rush, their love-making was a spellbinding, tender tangling of entities as the two mates wove their bodies into each other. It was a contact that went deeper than physical, that same connection that seemingly felt as though it was unbound by space and time. Regardless of which form they were in, what they held for each other transcended even that. As Were-Tails continued to thrust, Cream felt the pain began to fade and the pleasure began to emerge.

Within no time, the deep longing within them seized control of their bodies and having become enchanted under each other's spell, their movements became harder, faster, stronger… Tails continued to thrust as Cream grappled him with her legs, intertwining with his body as much as she could. The sounds of their mixed muffled moans and the scent of their essences intermingling filled the cold air of the night.

With her tiny refined claws, clenched into the grooves of Were-Tails' back, Cream met him thrust for thrust as he softly growled in delight, his tongue re-entering his mouth as their pace quickened and their movements became even more aggressive.

Were-Tails lovingly stared into her eyes all the while he kept up his pace. Returning the gesture, Cream found herself being drawn into the void again. But this time it felt different, more peaceful, more serene, more tender... Wondering what it would be like to be pulled in, she imagined her self floating through a starlit sky, Tails welcoming her, flying by her side... Together they would soar through the air, amongst the ethereal lights that adorned the sky. It was silly but she could dream couldn't she?

And when she really thought about it, this probably wasn't how she expected to experience the act of mating for the first time. Yet she wouldn't have had it any other way. With the sense of urgency that called this situation, even if her own selfish desires encouraged her, she felt at ease, guilt free... It didn't have to be seen as some dark deed-no, it was an endearing entanglement of two close mates, ready share what was most personal and precious to them because of the trust they had in each other.

Cream had lost herself in the moment, letting her eyelids droop, her digits curl tightly and her tongue hang out. Oh nothing could quite compare to this blissful feeling... Faster and faster they mashed against each other until it was clear, they were reaching the height of their climax.

"Tails…I-I can't hold it…much longer…" whimpered Cream. "Can…C-can we together?"

Were-Tails agreed by plundering her mouth with his tongue once more. They kept going on and on…and on…and…and…at last…

With no warning, a long and loud moan escape Cream's lips, still locked with Tails. She came the second time with even greater force, causing her inner walls to tighten like a vice.

"Tailsssss!" Cream screamed his name as loud as she could, her eyes closed in pure bliss.

You can imagine how this affected Were-Tails, as he came with equal ferocity, unleashing his hot thick gooey essence right into her, feeling the sticky substance splash against everywhere it touched. Cream slightly quivered, as she felt it slosh around inside her. It felt gross but at the same time she welcomed the warm feeling it gave her.

So overwhelmed in the heat of the situation, Were-Tails sprung on instinct. Ordinarily he would've been too shy but such was the power of their intimacy that it broke through all subconscious barriers that resided within his mind. He wanted her to taste his essence as he had tasted hers, so before he completely finished, he pounced forwards, allowing the little bit that remained to shoot into her mouth.

Though next to impossible, given the structure of his new vocal chords he strained his voice just so he could call out her name.

"Ccc-cr-rr-rr-ee-ee-e-eaa-m-m-m!" he howled as he too felt the pinnacle of pleasure ripple though his body.

Cream was caught off guard, as she felt the salty substance plunge onto her tongue. Nevertheless, because it was from Tails, she happily swallowed it in one gulp, regardless of the taste. Growing more comfortable with the idea, she licked the remaining excess of his member after he had been so kind as to give her the same treatment earlier. Within moments she made short work of it, sucking it clean like a lollipop. Before the duo became entirely exhausted, the exchanged one last passionate kiss before falling asleep right where they were.

Were-Tails let out a satisfied groan and rolled over onto his back so that she could lay atop his chest, being careful as to not crush her with his body-weight. They panted against one another, caked with sweat and depleted of all energy. Clinging onto each other tightly for comfort, the duo soon fell sound asleep without a single worry in their minds, regardless of what was to follow…

Truth be told…Cream actually had a plan all along. Of course she would've happily mated with Tails, consequences or otherwise but in this case, there was more to it than that. Tails needed to be in his normal form for her rare gift to be of any use. The only way she was certain of, that would bring Tails back to normal was to satisfy the urges within him. Once he received the gift then perhaps he would be able to retain his true form. As for herself, she knew she would become a were-beast just like him…however that would be beneficial to him as well. This way, with Tails back to his old self, perhaps he could research her to extract a cure.

It was a long shot that could cost her everything she had… But the mere promise of forever being by Tails' side in any shape or form was good enough for her.

…

Elsewhere, Shadow casually stepped down from the roof of the base and came face to face with the perpetrator of the noise.

"Who goes there? Do you have some business with me?" he demanded.

"Oh! Shadow it's you! Thank goodness…" said a feminine voice.

"How'd you know my name? Wait a minute…" Shadow focused his vision on the pink colored nuisance. "I know you…It's _Amy_ isn't it?

Amy nodded as the duo came face to face under the moonlit sky. Shadow noticed that she was lacking her typical dress.

"You're an accomplice of Sonic aren't you?" inquired Shadow. "Did he send you here to find me?"

"No, I'm flying solo this time…" said Amy. "I came because I need your help…."

Shadow smugly chuckled to himself.

"Hmph, you must really be in trouble if you're asking _me_ for help," said Shadow. "Sonic not good enough for ya?"

"Actually this kinda concerns him too," explained Amy. "I'm not sure where he's run off to. The point is, we've got a real crisis on our hands and I kinda need your help."

"I don't see why I should," said Shadow. "Whatever it is, it's got nothing to do with me. I don't want to meddle in Sonic's affairs."

"Shadow please!" asked Amy. "I hate asking a favor right out of the blue but this is serious!"

"And so am I," replied Shadow. "It's not my fault if Sonic's gotten himself into trouble. If he's going to play hero, then he's going to accept the responsibility that comes with it. I don't ever ask him to bail me out..."

"Well maybe that's why you have no friends and live all by your lonesome..." said Amy putting her hands on her hips.

"I work alone," stressed Shadow.

"Well _I_ don't..." said Amy. "Look, I'm really low on options here. What's it gonna take to convince you to help?"

"Hmm, have you tried asking nicely?" inquired Shadow.

"Okay. _Please_ can you help me?" said Amy politely.

"No," smirked Shadow.

Amy raised an eyebrow before moving closer to him with her arms folded.

"Tell me something Shadow," she began. "Do you have work hard at the whole _brooding bad boy thing_? Do you like, get up every morning and practice in front of a mirror or something?"

Though poker faced, Shadow was actually quite flustered hearing this. _Brooding bad boy?_ Did he really come off like that? Ugh, he's not usually one to be self cautious.

"You seem pretty confident for someone in great need of help," said Shadow suspiciously.

"Oh you have _no_ idea…" replied Amy.

"Oh yeah?" said Shadow. "Alright fine, I'll hear you out. But this is no place for a discussion. If you are truly serious then follow me inside the base. Otherwise quit wasting my time."

"Fine, lead the way," gestured Amy.

The duo stepped into the darkness of the base.

"What the heck have I gotten myself into…?" Shadow thought to himself.

* * *

 **Can't stop to chat. I'm off to make the next chapter as we speak. I can't make any promises but I will try to get the next one out faster… 'till then, stay awesome!**

 **Let me know if I made any spelling mistakes that I missed. And if you liked this story, please leave a review as they help keep us writer's motivated. Conversely if you didn't then, leave a review with some constructive criticism! I'm always lookin' to improve.**

 **Well that's all for now, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amy and Shadow

**I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates on my behalf, I've been busy with other commitments and haven't had time to write. Oh well the next chapter's here! Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

 _ **Robotnik Video File #4:**_

 _Error. Could Not Load Video File.  
_

 **Chapter 5: Amy and Shadow**

Shadow walked on through the hall of the abandoned base, barely acknowledging his "guest" as she followed no more than two steps behind. Since Shadow wasn't exactly keen on small talk, Amy took the time to observe her surroundings. Well, the whole place could be easily summarized with one word: **dark**.

Most of the ceiling lights were either broken or completely missing and the few that remained probably needed replacing. (Either that or the power generator itself had gone kaput, one of the two). The only illumination came from the beacons Shadow had obviously placed around the area.

Surprisingly the overall structure was still in tact and despite the clearly evident scars of a battle's aftermath, there was practically no debris or litter strewn on the floor as one may have expected. Various pieces of complex machinery certainly damaged beyond repair were left to collect dust around the various halls of the building.

"How could anyone want to live in a dark spooky place like this?" Amy thought to herself.

Then she realized this was _Shadow_ she was talking about. How could she possibly have forgotten?

In fact, Amy suddenly came to a perplexing realization. Only yesterday she had to travel through that creepy, gloomy woodland (all by herself too) and it nearly led to her… Despite her best efforts to be brave, the whole ordeal had been most unsettling. That sort of incident should've at the very _least_ made her cautious about entering dark and dangerous territory once more.

And yet she had felt a change come over her. Not only did the alluring darkness seem harmless now but it actually looked quite inviting. As if Amy had become one with the night and it was her playground to roam in. It could no longer scare her. That made no sense! She _hated_ the dark… Or at least _had_...

In addition to that, Amy also found it strange that her lack of clothing didn't seem to bother her. Ordinarily she would've felt kinda embarrassed to be seen without her dress. Sure, it was not like she was totally exposed or anything but still… Why did she now feel more comfortable without it? So much more… _wild_.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew exactly why but she would not think about that now.

"The elevator doesn't work," said Shadow upon reaching its opened shaft. "But we can slide down using the cables."

"Why not just use the stairs?" asked Amy, raising an eyebrow.

"There _are_ no stairs," nonchalantly replied Shadow.

Typical. Leave it to Eggman to be so technologically dependent, that he didn't bother to build any stairs.

"Oh…" said Amy. "Seems kinda dangerous…"

"Danger goes with the territory," said Shadow with a smirk. "What? You don't need me to hold your hand now, do you?"

"Well, that depends... Are you _offering_ to?" grinned Amy.

Shadow's amusement quickly faded. Wasting no more time, he took hold of a cable and swiftly slid down. There was an audible tap as he made touchdown.

"Come on!" he impatiently shouted skywards.

Amy mimicked his action and began her descent. Though unlike Shadow who was quick to get it over with Amy took her time about it. Not just because she wanted to play it safe but rather she wanted to have a little more fun. So she slid down in a graceful and elegant manner ensuring that Shadow would see her swinging her curvy body, tightly coiled around the cable.

"Just what the heck is she doing?" thought Shadow.

As she came close to the surface, her hand slipped and she fell. Did she do it deliberately or was it truly an accident? Shadow couldn't tell but either ways, his arm instinctively shot out and caught her by the leg. He held her there upside down, dangling inches from the ground.

"Wow, thanks Shad-"

Amy never finished her sentence as Shadow abruptly let her go and properly fall to the floor. Getting up, she briskly brushed the dust of her body and placed her hands on her hips looking most peeved. Unfortunately for her, Shadow was already making his way into the next room…

"Alright we're here," he announced.

So this was Shadow's place of residence…

You can tell if someone has been living somewhere for a while just by getting a whiff of the air. The place had obviously remained underused for quite some time as it still smelled very _synthetic_ but there was a feeling of warmth present that set it apart from the other rooms. For one thing the lights were still working.

It appeared to have once been Eggman's personal lounge; 'twas the only room with its utilities still functioning. It made sense that even an evil genius such as Eggman, couldn't be working on diabolical schemes 24/7. Unlike the rest of the base which looked deserted, Shadow's presence was clearly evident. The creases in the sofa meant someone had sat or rather slept on it recently, the dining area had some leftovers lying around and the computer was still in working condition.

The room contained an assortment of expensive furniture yet everything seemed so minimalistic. A juxtaposition of everything and yet nothing. Admittedly Amy had never really given much thought about the "good" doctor's personal life much less Shadow's. Being what he was, it was obvious his lifestyle would be stripped of all non-essentials.

"Now then…" began Shadow, casually sitting on the sofa and propping his feet on the table.

His body language clearly told Amy that he wasn't taking this seriously and that he wanted to emphasize his total dominion of the territory.

"Let's get down to business then shall we?" said Shadow.

There was not one but _two_ chairs available for her to sit down in front of the table. Amy would take neither. Instead, she slid right next to Shadow on the couch, totally disregarding any sense of personal space.

"Some host you are Shadow!" giggled Amy. "You're not gonna serve any refreshments?"

Shadow was getting most annoyed by her carefree attitude. Why was she feeling so damn confident? He had no intention of starting a pointless fight but at the same time he wouldn't pull any punches just because Amy was a girl. He treated all his opponents equally...or well, some more equal than others...

There _had_ to be a reason for this strange behavior and his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Maybe there really was a crisis and she knew it would inevitably concern him. Now was the time to set things straight.

"Hmph, how rude of me," said Shadow with a hint of sarcasm. "Care for a drink?"

"Sure! Why not?" replied Amy.

Shadow got up and walked towards the dining area to retrieve something. Amy made herself comfortable as he returned. Then with no warning, he splashed the tumbler of cold water on her face, giving her quite a scare.

"Are you awake now Amy?" inquired Shadow. "Good. Now what say you quit wasting my time and get to the point?"

Surprisingly, Amy didn't seemed annoyed at all. Instead she seemed pleased by the fact that she'd managed to evoke a reaction out of him. If he was going to resort to pranks then did that mean he was playing along like she had hoped?

"Heh, is this what it takes to get you to smile?" inquired Amy. "You must really like getting me _wet_ huh?"

Once again Shadow was at a loss for words. Just what was up with this girl? Bear in mind, Shadow wasn't exactly the most social person and the few people he did interact with on a regular basis were either unlikely allies or were out to destroy him. Obviously his people skills were not his strength. But he could tell there was something familiar about her behavior… it was like she was trying to emulate the way Rouge behaved but without the deception… Is this what they called _flirting_?

"Just what are you up to?" demanded Shadow.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Amy innocently.

"You came here because you need my help, I believe that..." said Shadow. "But I also believe you're hiding something."

"Or maybe you just don't know me as well as you think..." shrugged Amy. "As you can see I'm not hiding _anything_ today. Unless you want me to go _all_ the way?"

"Enough of this!" growled Shadow, angrily clenching a fist. "Quit stalling! And start talking! What's the big crisis that's going on and how does it affect me?"

"Alrighty then," said Amy. "What if told you that Sonic and myself have become Werehogs?"

"Werehogs?" repeated Shadow. "What, you mean like werewolves?"

"Yeah kinda," nodded Amy. "Sounds like something out of folklore but I assure you this is no joke. Scientifically speaking it's technically a transformative mutation. I'm not sure exactly how it happened but I have a hunch Dr Eggman is behind this. It wouldn't be the _first_ time something like this has happened."

"Is that so?" said Shadow with genuine interest.

"Yeah and it would be a shame if anyone else got infected too, right?"

Shadow grimly nodded.

"So where's Sonic now?"

"I've lost track of Sonic once he shifted…" continued Amy. "But he's a smart boy, he'll probably be working on a plan. As for me, I have a plan of my own that requires your help."

"Which is?"

"Well we'll need to pay a visit to a friend on the floating Island," said Amy. "But as you're probably aware, a floating island is not easy to reach."

"And you want _me_ to take you there?" inquired Shadow. "My use of Chaos Control is limited to short distances without an emerald-"

"Actually no…" Amy interrupted him. "Since I've been learning to control my new powers and I think I'll manage just fine. It becomes easy once you put your mind to it. The hard part is keeping a firm leash on the werehog side. And that's where you'll come into the picture..."

"What, you expect me to _tame_ your werehog half?" said Shadow raising an eyebrow. "Just how am I supposed to do that?"

"Oh that will be easy…"

oxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Blaze..." lamented Sonic. "Blaze I'm sorry...No! That doesn't even _begin_ to express how I feel-"

"It's okay Sonic," replied Blaze, matter-of-factly. "I'm not angry with you."

"Y-you're not?" asked Sonic with disbelief. "But Blaze...What I did...I...We..."

Sonic just couldn't find the right words...

He collapsed to his knees before Blaze in defeat...or was it shame? Or was it both?

Sonic lived life with no regrets, he didn't usually make mistakes and the few times he did, he responsibly owned them. Above all else, when it came to talking, he always knew what to say when. He clenched his fingers into the ground with frustration.

If he could no longer do those things now, then was he really himself anymore? Or had he really become a monster after all? He grit his teeth hard and wrenched his eyes shut, unable to find the words. Sonic tensed up when he felt something soft brush his face.

He opened his eyes to find Blaze tickling his nose with the bushy end of her tail. Sonic bit his lip... **hard...** trying his absolute hardest...to contain his laughter!

You see, there are certain things in this world that are _always_ funny. No matter where you are, no matter how many times you've seen them before or no matter what kind of situation you're dealing with. This was one of them.

Just when Sonic thought he couldn't have felt any more down if he were at the center of the Earth, he had to suddenly deal with the out of nowhere nonsense of Blaze's childish behavior to cheer him up. Blaze the serious one, who rarely cracked a smile was tickling him with her tail. It was so random! So crazy! So...so..funny!

No matter what he couldn't stop his lips from curling into a grin.

Having put a smile of his face again, Blaze returned the warm gesture before attacking him with a kiss to the lips. That was like the last thing Sonic was expecting right now.

While he didn't exactly stop her; he didn't really return it either. What would be the right thing to do in a situation like this? He decided to let her properly finish. Sonic would've been lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. Feeling her soft lips entwine with his own. Having the sincere comfort of another while he felt so vulnerable. It took him a few moments to even notice that she was now on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So let's do it…" instructed Amy.

"What?" said Shadow more confused than ever.

"You heard what I said…" said Amy, licking her lips intently. "You and me... Let's do it...let's **_mate_**..."

Her strange choice words hung there in the air; Shadow needed what felt like a full minute to process that one. She hadn't used any vulgar obscenities, yet her distinct tone and expression made it clear what she really meant. And she meant every word of it…

Amy had been acting weird since the moment she arrived but this was where Shadow finally drew the line. Suddenly nothing else mattered anymore, crisis or otherwise. He had had enough of these games…

"No, no way... I refuse," said Shadow, turning away in disgust. "Get out of here, _now_ …"

He didn't raise his voice nor did he sound particularly peeved anymore. He just sounded tired and fed up. That didn't discourage Amy in the slightest.

"Come on," grinned Amy. "I'm not kidding one bit. Don't tell me you're embarrassed?"

"I'm warning you, leave now or **else** …"

"Or else what? I _want_ you to come at me..."

" ** _Don't_** …push…me…anymore..."

"That's right…" crooned Amy. "Let out all that anger…The werehog needs a strong mate, that can handle playing rough, so don't hold anything back…"

"You're _insane_ …"

"I can't help it!" giggled Amy. "Her power is intoxicating… She's overwhelming me…I can't fight it much longer… I want you to fill in for Sonic! I need this so badly!"

Amy couldn't hold herself back anymore. She began rigorously rubbing her undercarriage to satisfy the intense itchiness within her slick heat.

"Cut that out! You perverted freak!" demanded Shadow.

"Why, what'cha gonna do about it?" hissed Amy.

"THAT'S IT!"

With no warning Shadow charged up his _Chaos Spear_ attack and flung it towards Amy on the couch. Upon impact there was a brilliant flash of light as smoke filled the air. When it cleared, the sofa had a huge unnaturally round hole singed though it, still glowing with steam from the attack. Amy however was nowhere to be seen.

But before Shadow could even blink, Amy was already right behind him. She was so nimble now, he didn't even have time to register her movements as she clamped his mouth shut from behind.

"You shouldn't have done that…" growled Amy.

Shadow swiftly broke free of her grasp and entered a defensive stance.

With a herculean effort accompanied by a desperate howl, Amy's transformation into were-beast had begun. Violently trembling, she growled as she was forced into a feral stance, curling her fingers into the carpet and baring her already sharpened teeth at her soon-to-be-prey.

Being a hardened warrior, it didn't take Shadow long to regain his composure. After managing to throw her off, he re-entered his combat stance and aimed for another _Chaos Spear_ attack.

"Bringing her inside was a bad idea..." Shadow cursed to himself.

At this rate, he couldn't fight her without severely damaging his only place of shelter. Was this her plan all along? No... he had stupidly walked into this one by underestimating her.

He underestimated her because she was Amy.

She was supposed to be harmless.

Supposed to be.

But the thing that now stood before him was neither Amy nor was it harmless.

In just a spur of the moment, Were-Amy manifested herself on the spot. The tremendous pink fur coat, the pearly white pointed claws, the carnal expression she wore in those mysterious black eyes. This time however, Were-Amy had undergone some _other_ changes...

Her burly body was certainly looking more _feminine_ now with a more curved figure, her hips had become more rounded, her endowments were feeling much heavier and embarrassingly her rear had become... _squishier_.

But the metamorphosis was more than just an amazonian makeover. No the scary part was the fact that Amy's mind was beginning to become dangerously unstable. Her control on her were-hog state was gradually waning, her instincts began taking precedence over rational thought and her powers grew stronger by the minute.

Shadow hastily weighed his options. He could either stay and fight this monster or escape while he had the chance.

"No! This is _my_ home! I refuse to run like a coward!" Shadow mentally affirmed.

Clenching his fist tightly, Shadow grimaced as he locked eyes with his opponent. She couldn't be THAT powerful, could she?

Were-Amy fervently panted, eyeing the black hedgehog with definite interest. She ran her tongue around her teeth as she began padding towards him...slowly. Her movements were relaxed and unhurried, quite fitting of a predator toying with it's prey.

With no warning Shadow roared as he hurled another _Chaos_ Spear hitting her squarely on the face. Surprisingly she made no effort to dodge!

As the light subdued, Shadow tensed at the sight of Were-Amy whose body didn't boast so much as a single scratch. Refusing to give up, Shadow let loose a torrent of rapid fire blasts that were only effective at kicking up dust as she walked though them with ease.

So Chaos based attacks were useless against her...

Sweating profusely and gritting his teeth tight as he could, Shadow opted for using sheer brute force. Throwing caution to the wind, he charged forwards and lashed out as hard as he could. His fist swing collided with nothing but air, causing him to trip over from the momentum. Were-Amy stood beside him giggling at his plight.

Enraged by his inability to land a hit, Shadow doubled his effort with his next punch hoping to catch the demoness off guard.

This time his blow made contact, right in her smug little face. Shadow grunted a sigh of bitter satisfaction...until she careened her head up again.

Were-Amy didn't seem hurt at all. In fact she seemed amused by his vain efforts to stop her. He managed to make a tiny nick on the edge of her lip. With a lap of her tongue, Were-Amy saliva's patched it up in a moment.

Undeterred, the so called "Ultimate Life Form" remained defiant 'til the end. Putting all his effort into a last ditch spin-dash-attack, Shadow revved up and dashed towards Were-Amy at break neck speeds. He braced for the moment of impact that never came. The next thing he knew, Were-Amy had caught him in her powerfully firm grasp like an oversized baseball.

"How...just...what are you...?" Shadow struggled to find the words as they tumbled out of his mouth.

Were-Amy said nothing as she threw him onto the ground and pinned him firmly down. Of course Shadow STILL continued to struggle. As punishment for his insubordination, Amy **bit** him on the neck.

Luckily for Shadow, she didn't use full force otherwise her powerful canines would've certainly left more than a scratch... Nevertheless it still hurt, a lot. Not just physically but mentally...

As he growled from the blistering pain, Shadow felt something else.

It was a horrible feeling he was totally unaccustomed to... **fear**.

 **Fear** was all he had to look forward to as he felt his body go limp from the neck down. He didn't understand exactly how but the Were-hog had _paralyzed_ him by tapping into his pressure points (the same trick Tails had unknowingly used on himself).

Was there no stopping this monster?

Now he was completely helpless, unable to lift a finger against the beast that loomed over him. No longer able to maintain his brave front; his expression unwillingly formed a mask of pitiful fright. He was scared. Petrified in fact, figuratively and very literally.

The Were-hog placed it's paws on his arms and came face to face with him. She exhaled her hot steamy breath onto his face, challenging him to resist while she had him trapped.

Shadow could hardly believe this creature was in fact Amy Rose.

The same intoxicatingly sweet smartass whom he'd been chatting with less than an hour ago.

And strangely enough...in that moment...when Shadow remembered _what_ and _who_ she really was again...his fears subsided at the drop of a hat...

He let out a low humorless chuckle.

"Alright Amy..." sighed Shadow. "I give up. Do what you will. But I'm not scared of you. And _nothing_ you do will change that."

Were-Amy picked upon his sudden change in attitude. It was incredulous. This was _NOT_ how a prey should act at a time like this. She had had him on the ropes. Shell-shocked! Where did he suddenly get the ability to regain his composure? Were-Amy menacingly snarled in Shadow's face to redraw that feeling of distress once more. Shadow merely laughed in her face, with actual humor this time.

"I don't care what you look like Amy!" grinned Shadow. "I _know_ you're still the same airhead deep down inside! Even now, you still can't make me fear you! No matter what you try, so do your worst!"

With that revelation, Were-Amy softly growled before twisting her lips into a smile. Funny how Shadow had practically consented to her advances now. (Not that she would've stopped if he hadn't) So now he was free to her toy.

Well there was no point in dragging things out any longer. She needed this and he was going to give it to her, one way or another.

Were Amy's eyes traveled down south to Shadow's nether regions. As expected he was going to be difficult. Good, that made things more fun.

Since he was refusing to unsheathe his member, Were-Amy would to force it out. She stepped on his crotch with a hindpaw and began to rigorously run it back and forth. Shadow remained stoically vigilant in response to her movements, it was undeniably arousing to have her soft skin stroke against his own but he wouldn't dare show it. Unfortunately for him, that wasn't Were-Amy's plan...

In a spur of the moment, Were-Amy swiftly pressed down, pin pointing a specific area. By applying pressure in just the right way, Shadow's pride was exposed against his will. Even worse, it was already rigid and waiting.

"How the hell did she do that?" an incredulous Shadow thought to himself. "Is there no end to her tricks?"

Were-Amy took great pleasure at the sight. Based on societal norms, she as a girl was supposed to be appalled and disgusted at such a sight, right? Nonsense. It was quite intriguing in fact, the subtle twitches, the way it slowly changed shape in response to her, the heat it emanated and the possibilities it posed.

Whether she was a were-hog or not, her curiosity would've always been there. Sure she may not have openly admitted as such, the fact is boys are more expressive about this sort of thing. However in actuality both genders can be equally curious as she was now.

This was nature's way. Something she could understand but never experience. She looked at his pulsating organ with curiosity. There was one way she could feel...

She made eye contact with him and wiggled her digits in front of his face as to tease him with the prospect of what was to come. Then without warning, Were-Amy grasped hold of his manhood in the oversized silky mittens that she called forepaws. Shadow couldn't help but let out a little grunt, despite his best efforts to stay strong.

So Were-Amy began to play with it roughly yet clumsily with her oversized paws, as if she was playfully strangling a snake. Shadow didn't want to admit it (not putting that lightly, he _really_ didn't want to admit it) but this whole ordeal was predictably arousing him. But who could blame him!? Her touch was so soft, brushing against the most sensitive area of all, that nourishing feeling of relief that her strokes provided, her pointy claws lightly and dangerously gliding over the edge of his skin. She only slowed down a little to gauge his reaction.

Oh my! Was he...

He was! He was actually blushing! "Shadow the would-be-stoic-vigilante" was actually having his cheeks forcefully turn pink under her whim. How _precious_... Shadow grit his teeth as he cursed himself for being so weak, not realizing this only made him redder thus not helping his case at all.

"Damn it, be strong!" Shadow mentally asserted to himself. "Do _not_ show any weakness even in humiliation!"

This _was_ going to be fun Were-Amy thought...

Next she had to moisten him up a bit, to prepare him for the main event. Were-Amy withdrew her strokes for now but not before noticing the glimmer of her success. The tip of Shadow's spear dribbled a little liquid from it's fissure. Were-Amy traced a single claw upwards across the shaft to claim it with a finger before placing it in her mouth.

Shadow was unsure of what to do. He clearly couldn't escape so how was he to endure? Should he look away, lie back and think of Spagonia? Or would he dare to watch her as she worked over him? Morbid curiosity got the better of him. He watched her move dangerously close to his member as it twitched with anticipation. She knew he was watching.

"Just bear it...for now..." thought Shadow.

She tapped it with the edge of her nose, making it quiver as she expected. Her were-beast instincts took over, provoking her into absorbing the scent, Shadow's very essence. How different it was from Sonic yet similar at the same time. Even now, she still hadn't forgotten about him. Good. That made things even more satisfying.

Were-Amy exhaled her warm musky breath onto the manhood of her mate, taking delight in the barely audible sounds he made in response to her actions. She did this once more, slowly building up to the best part. But still not yet... How much longer would he last? Was he even making an effort to hold it in? She'd soon find out.

Her lips moved closer around the throbbing organ. They landed with a few kisses around the center, slowly inching their way up to the top. How about now? When would she actually taste it? A meal like this is one that is savored. Were-Amy's slick slimy tongue coated with as much saliva as it could hold, uncoiled itself from the confines of her mouth.

Shadow shut his eyes and winced before it even made contact. When it finally grazed it's grace across the soft surface of his loins, he winced even harder. And then...Were-Amy did the cruelest thing she could possibly have done at that moment in time. She pulled her lips away.

His eyes shot open with alarm as she denied him release. He looked incredulous with disbelief. Wait a minute? Was he actually welcoming her touch? Did that mean...he was beginning to enjoy this? Scratch that, he WAS enjoying this! How could he not!? It was natural to enjoy it right? Right!?

"What are you..." Shadow wasn't even sure of what to say.

Would she tease him with anticipation as Sonic did with her? Maybe.

He couldn't possibly expect her to take it in her mouth just like that, could he? If he wanted her grace him with the pleasure of her maw, then he would simply have to _earn_ it.

First she'd loosen things up a little. Her own slick heat had inevitably become aroused with all the excitement and it was simply oozing with "anticipation". Were-Amy wrapped the folds of her cave around his hardened manhood, coating it with her essence and teasing him with the promise of putting it inside. She kept up the motions for a good while, as Shadow powerlessly observed her indulge herself.

If he could hold on for just a short while, she'd give him the lip service he expected.

Within moments Shadow's twitchy expression meant he could erupt at any moment. Too bad, Were-Amy didn't want the fun to be over so quickly. Well he certainly had done well to make it this far. Finally Were-Amy ran her tongue up and down his hardened shaft, sliding her slimy appendage all around it before taking it into her mouth like a succulent slab of meat.

"Guh! You really are something else..." declared Shadow.

It was the first time he'd properly and intentionally addressed her since she began to play with him. Play? Violating him was her way of playing? What words exist to describe a game such as this? Well, at this point Shadow was enjoying the treatment. At least his body was from the way she suckled onto his sensitive meat stick, milking it with such strong suction, bobbing her head up and down.

They say the mind can lie but the body cannot but Shadow would assert that in his case...that was a load of bull. He did not want this, from the bottom of his heart however his body had become either an unwilling pawn, or a no good liar. Yeah, his body lied so much no wonder his lust grew longer or some sort of nonsense like that. Yeah Amy had made his mind leap off the proverbial deep end to the point where even his thoughts made little sense.

He wasn't trying to pay attention to what was happening. Amy tugged with her soft lips tightly sealed around his member. He was apathetically trying not to think about it. His body couldn't ignore the lovely sensation of her suckling on the most sensitive area of all. He was trying to ignore... How it felt so right, the wouldbe unbearable heat was beginning to make him feel weird. _Don't think about..._ He shouldn't look however just a peek couldn't hurt? **Don't think...** He wasn't scared of...the sight of her enthusiastic yet smug face while she worked her magic. _**Don't...** Look at her stare directly at him _all whilst maintaining her movements, even running her tongue around it still in her maw. **Oh no...**

He knew he couldn't hold it indefinitely.

"Ugh..." was all Shadow muttered, tensing as he let loose his load.

Delighted with his reaction, Were-Amy gratefully held on until he was properly finished, being sure to lap it all up. In a rare hint of humane thought in her Were-beast state, Amy was certain he had never done this before. Was she about to steal his so called "purity"? As if someone like him could ever have any! The Ultimate Life Form reduced to an inexperienced whelp under her grasp, oh perish the thought!

Unbeknownst to her, it was not quite true. Shadow had engaged in such things...once...

He was thinking about it right now. How would he feel now, if he had done this before?

His thinking process was interrupted as he felt Were-Amy settle her thighs around his head. She hoisted the her entrance to her tunnel in line with his face. She let out an all too aggressive roar, issuing a demand. He knew what it meant.

She had given him a little lip service and now it was his turn to taste her. Shadow hesitated at the sight of it, dribbling with "anticipation". Were-Amy tightened her grip and held out her sharp claws as a threat.

Finding zero luck with regaining his muscle control, Shadow swallowed hard. He had no choice, he had to "lick his plate clean".

Accepting his fate with dignity, he briskly complied. Tasting her nether regions felt...uncomfortable. Truth was he wasn't as inexperienced as she thought. He had done this before...with Rouge.

A memory so distant yet he could remember it as if it was yesterday.

Really, it was an "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" sort of thing. Quite strange considering the recipients involved. Shadow figured she'd be an expert in this field considering her attitude, behavior and voluptuous attire. Her facade was most convincing. Rouge had talked him into it and he naively agreed.

Whether he was a natural or Rouge was just really sensitive, he managed to make her climax rather quickly. It all stopped there.

Upon seeing what he had achieved, Shadow decided this was not something he wished to partake in, whether he was good at it or otherwise. Shadow had left before Rouge could return the favor.

Were-Amy softly purred in response to the lovely feeling of having him soothe her slick heat by running up and down with his slimy cool-to-the-touch tongue. Her moans of satisfaction brought Shadow back to reality.

Oh great... What was his life coming to, now that he was having thoughts about his "so called ex" while pleasing another woman?

"She won't release me until she's satisfied..." Shadow dismissed to himself. "I have to give it my all."

Even being forced to "sniff Amy's roses" against his will, he realized he could not use brute force to please her. He had to be slow, _tender_ , passionate at a steady speed...

It was hard task without any hands to guide him. So without the use of his hands, he had to use his whole face to brush against her muff. Shadow was forced to take his time, stopping to thoroughly caress the whole area, appreciate each curve and edge before reaching the folds.

Obviously Were-Amy's mind thought differently than him when it came to receiving pleasure. Being frank, it was as though Shadow was tending to an itch she didn't even realize she had until she felt the comforting touch of his tongue. It felt wonderful to have him draw lazy circles around the outside, applying his slimy essence onto her soft skin. Maybe shadow was knew more than she thought...

Speaking of which, Shadow tried hard to remember what little he did know on the matter...

Embarrassingly his technique could only be likened to licking an ice cream: firm enough to savor the taste but not hard enough spoil the thing. Likewise he couldn't soley rely on his tongue, he had to make use of his lips too, using them to provide the much needed friction Were-Amy craved.

It was true that his mate was certainly enjoying herself but she would not climax soon at this rate. So Shadow knew he had to step up his game and bring out his secret technique-did he seriously just think such a corny sentence? Her pheromones were really driving him crazy.

Simply put, he had to locate the fleshy little nub that hung upon the entrance of the opening to her love tunnel. Rouge had taught him about that, up close and personal. That information would help him now...

As he hit the particularly sensitive spot, Were-Amy let out an audible purr of delight.

Oh yesss...This was the feeling she had hungered for. It's more fun when someone else was servicing her than doing it herself. She felt as though her body would slowly melt away as she let herself go. That warm fuzzy tingling sensation that slid across her well defined figure, awakening a slumbering luxury that lay dormant for so long under the fibers of her very core.

Like little jolts of static, she could feel it racing across her body each time he let loose some of that built up tension. Were-Amy felt the twirls and swirls, the tingles and tickles, the lush and the lust, swim and slither as they raced across her body from the top of her mound, to the base of her spine. That's it...more and more...

It felt so _warm_ and _cozy_ having him there...she could...she could just... _just_...

"Oooh!" she whined, reaching the peak of her climax, even wagging her tail.

With her body caked with sweat and her mind filled with glee, Were-Amy finally loosened her grip a little on her captive prey. For Shadow it had been much less pleasant, his face getting showered with the fruits of his hard work. Before he could even think about trying to wriggle away, Were-Amy was ready go on to the main event...and unwillingly, so was he...

Shadow couldn't help his member standing up again on its own, not with her touching him so tenderly like that. Were-Amy crawled over him, meeting him eye for eye as she pinned herself against him. Shadow felt her ripe swollen folds press against his hardened wood; dribbling her precious nectar on his vulnerable loins. Were-Amy growled and grumbled to herself, as she rubbed those puffy lips against his shaft, coating them with her essence.

And then, she left her self collapse right on top him, crushing him with her body and _sheathing his sword_ in one sweep.

Her entire figure shook as she felt him penetrate her plump squishy fruit, her flushed cheeks a deep rosy red from the thrilling sensation and a chill racing down her spine. With a purr of satisfaction, Were-Amy exhaled her hot breath in his face as he struggled to keep a straight face.

"Ugh...it feels so warm and slimy in there...not to mention tight...am I supposed to be enjoying this?" Shadow cursed to himself.

Were-Amy seemed disheartened with his lack of enthusiasm. She growled in his face and began mashing against him as rigorously as she could. Shadow felt his mind slip under the haze of her scent, the grip of her sultry snatch milking him for all he was worth, the look of pure lust in her eyes. Her body felt so heavy on top of his, her soft cosy fur bringing an other world touch to his own cold hardened skin.

Back and forth, back and forth, she was literally _rocking his world_ for a lack of better term. To make matters worse she actually began to lick the edges of his muzzle, inching her way slowly towards his lips. She had pretty much attacked and violated him but there's one thing she had yet to force out of him: a kiss.

"Kuh..." groaned Shadow, his forefinger and thumb twitching ever so slightly.

Were-Amy demanded entry to his maw. Shadow...conceded.

It was more than that, he actually returned her kiss properly and affectionately. It seemed so wrong but he was actually enjoying this now! Were-Amy gleefully thrashed her tail about with the knowledge that she had broken him. Their tongues briskly wrestled for dominance, plundering each others mouths while mashing against each other. But Were-Amy clearly had the upper paw in the fight.

And in that moment of her blissful ignorance...Shadow sprung back.

"Gotcha," he chuckled, now pinning HER to the ground with a mighty spin.

Through sheer willpower he had broken free from her paralysis.

The smart thing to do would be run away from the monstrous rosy rascal at the first opportunity. But Were-Amy had awoken something within him. Something primal...something dangerous... Her strong musk of had sent him into a euphoric state of lust and he was going to make her _taste_ it...

"You want it, you got it!" asserted Shadow, willingly thrusting his hardened rod back into her sinkhole.

Shadow bit down onto Were-Amy neck as payback for earlier, all while pistoning faster into her muff, his thick member pulsing hard, little squirts of essence already coating the plump walls of his partner. He grasped onto her mammaries, giving them a good squeeze and shake as he continued to grind against the sakura scented succubus. Now it was him staring at her with a maniacal urge for relief.

Who knew he could be so strong, so brash, so forceful!? And she loved it! Were-Amy didn't fight back at all, simply basking in the feeling of the black hedgehog enacting his revenge. Good, she _wanted_ him to play rough with her, in a manner that perhaps Sonic would never be mean enough deliver...

In no time, the constant clenching and squeezing sent Shadow over the edge as a shot of cream erupted from his shaft and he blew it hard into her precious pink passage. With a contended sigh, her eyes rolled back for a moment as her body danced to the tune of her own climax, their respective juices mingling into a hot mess within her nether region.

Shadow withdrew himself from her but was visibly eager for more.

"All spent Amy?" he grinned. "Too bad, because _I'm_ not done with you yet."

Were-Amy welcomed his challenge by adopting a feral stance on all four legs and hoisting her rear in his sight. She huffed and whined as if to playfully mock his determined demeanor.

Shadow mounted her with the force of a black bull in desperate heat. Were-Amy's loud, muffled moans filled the air as he dived back into her, his thrusts angled straight down her rear hitting all of her sweet spots. Having already came into her once loosened things up however the feeling of the sweet slimy sticky substance dribble out from her body in between his loud, wet sloppy smacks as he laid thrust upon thrust was _very_ satisfying.

In fact, she was forced to collapse on her arms and knees as he vigorously assaulted her cooch, all whilst clinging on to her precious teats, teasing their tips with tight pinches. Her cheeks were so round and firm, and her aching interior only got tighter the more he pounded into it. Realizing that she was close Shadow finally broke loose from his rough pounding, as she suddenly came hard onto his raging member. Reaching his own breaking point, Shadow returned the favor by coating her posterior with his own load as she finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Oh no you don't," said Shadow shaking his head. "We're not finished."

Impossible. He'd actually outlasted her? Even in her Werehog state? He couldn't possibly have the strength to-

"Oooh!" yowled Were-Amy as she felt him enter her again.

Lifting a leg into the air and holding it for support, he went about pile-driving her lower lips with her lying on her side. For what seemed like forever, all that was on Were-Amy's mind was this bittersweet feeling of having her convulsing love tunnel be continuously dominated by his unrelenting hardened shaft.

Holding her legs up on either side of her head, Shadow pulled back to the tip of his throbbing flesh and rapidly pierced in and out of her labia once more. With her walls painted, her body tired and her mind broken, Were-Amy was locked into submission, drooling on herself from her dangling tongue hanging from her wide open maw.

Shadow kept going and on...and on...and on...and then...

Were-Amy let out an ecstatic howl, finally having the raging fire within her muff become quenched by rope after rope of his essence. Shadow panted like a mutt as he dumped his thick strips of creamy, gooey seed into her craving cooch; the duo now lost in a wonderful euphoria.

"Taste it!" he growled.

Releasing his snake from her trap with his own hands and rigorously rubbing it to ensure that the last few loads would splash on her face. The sloppy streams of sticky slime caught her off by surprise but she nevertheless lapped up whatever she could with a devious smile. Shadow managed a shaky grin right back at her as his body finally gave in.

"You're...too...much..." he murmured.

Lying on the floor, the last thing he saw was Amy standing over him once and emptying the messy contents of her womb onto his body. One final act of humiliation as she returned to normal.

Amy let out an "all too satisfied sigh" before snuggling up beside the unconscious Shadow, ready to fall asleep herself.

"Now you'll have no choice but to help Shadow," she giggled. "Hope there's a shower here, we're gonna need one..."

xoxoxoxox

Sonic and Blaze looked into each others eyes once more as their lips finally parted. After a moment, Sonic hung his head in shame again. Blaze offered a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic, whatever you did..." she began "You did under the influence of the curse. And even so, I didn't stop you when I could've fought back. So I am at fault too."

"But even now..." dejectedly replied Sonic. "It wasn't...proper. I don't know how to explain this. I mean you and I-"

"-You have feelings for someone else and you feel that mating with me could ruin all that yes?" inquired Blaze.

Sonic was taken aback by her bluntness. Blaze didn't seem upset or offended either.

"I guess you hit the nail on the head," confessed Sonic. "But how can I ever forgive myself for playing with someone's heart like that...?"

"Listen to me Sonic..." began Blaze, looking most distant, taking the time to construct her words carefully. "I've spent most of my life without anyone by my side. The good and the bad , the light and the dark, I had to face every challenge alone. I taught myself to never rely on others... As such I never had so much as one friend to confide in. No one to talk to, no one to relate to, no one to even see me cry..."

"Blaze I..."

"And then I met you and the others..." she continued. "You taught me the value of friendship. You showed me what it's like to have others by your side to share life's burdens. And since then I've felt...happier..."

Sonic acknowledged her with a courteous nod.

"As my closest male friend, I trust you perhaps more than anyone," confessed Blaze. "I know the real you. You're kind, noble, selfless and above all else I feel like I could trust you with my life. So even if we have _gone places_ where perhaps only lovers should go, I don't want that to change anything between us. If our friendship can survive limits set by dimensions themselves, then this shouldn't matter. That's why I'm not angry or even upset."

"I see. Y-You really don't hate me for this?"

"Nothing more than an adventure between friends with benefits as they say," smirked Blaze. "Promise me we can still be friends if nothing else. One can have many lovers but friends are forever right?"

"You're right," agreed Sonic. "I promise, no matter what happens we will always be friends. You have my word."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Together the two shared a wordless moment under the starry sky.

"So what happens now Sonic?" asked Blaze. "Will I become a monster too?"

"I'm afraid so..." admitted Sonic. "I have Tails working on a cure but I don't know how long it will take..."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I can't always outrun all my problems, I know that now," said Sonic. "But I can't rely entirely on my friends for this one either. I have a hunch I know who did this to me. And I guess I have no choice but to take the fight to _him_."

"You mean Doctor Eggman? How can you be so sure?"

"Call it intuition or experience or heck maybe even both." said Sonic. "Even if he isn't behind this, I have a way with _words_. I'll make him fix this mess one way or another. There's too much at stake."

"But what if this is a trap, part of some elaborate plan per say?"

"You have a point..." replied Sonic. "But the clock is ticking and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself. Sure I've got everything to lose but if I don't take a chance I'll end up losing it all anyway. You don't have to follow me Blaze. This plan is all or nothing."

"You must be joking," smiled Blaze. "Do you really think that I'm going to let you run into danger all on your own? You taught me the value of teamwork and it seems it's my turn to remind you."

"True," chuckled Sonic.

"I'm not just going to sit here idly," continued Blaze. "I'm cursed now too, so I'm helping you whether you like it or not!"

"Heh, I like the way you think Blaze. Well if I can't change your mind, let me tell you I'm glad you got my back!"

"Acknowledged. Now let's get moving!"

* * *

 **And another chapter. Hope you enjoyed that.  
**

 **You'll be pleased to know the next one is almost finished so it won't take as long as last time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tikal and Chaos?

**The story continues! And now for something completely different...**

 **EDIT: Chapter re-written slightly because I wasn't happy with it.  
**

* * *

 _ **Robotnik Video File #5:**_

" _I have some bad news Doctor Eggman sir."_

 _"You mean besides the robotic Egg-Wolven escaping?"_

 _"It escaped?"_

 _"Relax, I have a plan. What's the bad news Egg-Robo?"_

 _"Footage recorded from R_ _ _obot #1938 before it shut down shows that the raccoon girl has followed us into our dimension. Not only has she contracted the Luna-Virus but she has also absorbed the other half of the core Wolven cell."__

 _"Is that so? Of course. Wolven's cells is what causes the were-beast mutations in our "furry friends". The fact that we were able to create a sentient bio android using our half of the core cell means that it makes perfect sense for the other half to be capable of fusing with a living creature. I suppose it's trying to rebuild itself using the raccoon girl as its pawn"._

 _"And according to data, should the raccoon girl find the escaped Egg-Wolven android, the creature could be reborn once more. And all the infected would be under its control."_

 _"Interesting. But I still have a leash on Egg-Wolven even though its escaped. Let's say we **do** let the creature rebuild it self... We could turn the tables on it using my metal serum."_

 _"How so Dr Eggman sir?"_

 _"The serum boasts powerful nano-technology. The same way that Wolven's cells cause a mutation in Sonic and his friends, we could use our nano-technology to infect and control Wolven from the inside out. It is risky but indeed possible."_

 _"This plan is proving to be my most convoluted yet sir."_

 _"Yes but I'm certain it will pay off despite the unorthodox means..."_

 _. . ._

 **Chapter 5: Tikal and Chaos?  
**

She was beautiful... Even in a monstrous were-rabbit state, Tails thought that Cream was as beautiful as ever.

Her beige fur was delicately soft and warm to the touch, it felt luxuriously comfortable against his body. Were-Cream had grown to be much larger and stronger; he felt like her play-thing snuggled up under the safety of her possessive grasp. Like every transformed were-beast, she boasted the typical changes but her feral body wore them with a grace that would surely set her apart from the others.

Despite the pointy claws, her paws seemed clumsy and harmless and even the sharp teeth adorning her mouth could hardly be seen as intimidating when she still carried that preciously cute smile. And the fact that she retained those adorable floppy ears of hers, made her no more scary than and overly large bunny plushie.

The sight of Cream sleeping beside him now as a were-beast, just as he had once feared, made Tails realize that a change had come over him.

"I'm me again?" wondered Tails. "But I feel different…"

Tails sat up on her bed to collect his thoughts. He had become enlightened or at least he thought he had. His mind was clear of all lustful thoughts. Okay, well maybe not _entirely_. They were still there. Still lurking around the cornerstones of his mind.

But something else was there too...

He no longer felt the intense compelling force of his were-fox side, forcing him to act upon his desires. The curse was still there and he didn't even use Cream's gift... He wasn't sure exactly how but he had gained full control of his were-fox side.

And then Were-Cream lazily opened her eyes to meet his own. The same black sclera as the others embedded with yellow irises. Her gaze was still as sweet and innocent as ever; the curse could never take that away from her. Were-Cream adorably stretched out her body, flexing her slender yet well build muscles, accompanied by a squeaky yawn. It was amazing how something so big and strong could seem so meek and gentle.

So he soon realized…

It was her wasn't it? His mate...the one he loved...she was giving him the strength to resist. Just as he had suppressed himself earlier. This feeling ran deeper within him than the curse.

"It's you isn't it, Cream?" smiled Tails. "Thanks to you, I can control it, I'm not scared anymore...Thank you."

Were-Cream purred with a friendly moan, proceeding to nuzzled his cheek as affectionately as she could before licking his face. Tails carefully took the time to return every one of her warm gestures, letting her _feel_ , as well as know, just how important she was to him. She rested her head on his lap while he stroked between her ears, causing her to snuggle up closer in comfy fashion. No doubt she was really enjoying the attention he was giving her.

"I wish I could stay by your side Cream." mused Tails. "Just run away somewhere where I could be together with you… But we have to save the others first…"

Were-Cream rolled over to make eye contact with him. Her eyes told a story. She even let out a few little yips of encouragement, in case he still had any doubts.

"I promise…" said Tails, cherishing her in his arms. "I promise I won't stop until we're all cured...I won't let my friends down. Especially _you_ Cream."

Brimming with newfound confidence he kissed Were-Cream, in the hopes of sharing some of that warm fuzzy feeling with her.

Would she be able to feel what he did? Tails got his answer as Were-Cream wrapped her long fluffy tail around Tails' body, as if to offer her protection in return. Tails happily welcomed the gesture.

Together the duo howled under the glorious remnants of the night sky as it gave way to the oncoming dawn.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Faraway on a floating Island, home of the Master Emerald, the morning sun had vanquished the dark night. With the great jewel's guardian: _Knuckles_ off on an important mission, the spiritual echidna girl named Tikal was left in charge of overseeing it's safety. Not just the gem itself but also the watery mutant Chao that lurked inside it.

It appropriately went by the name of _Chaos_.

After consuming her breakfast, that being some delicious fruit from a nearby tree, Tikal had returned to her post to find Chaos strangely awake. It seemed glued to the spot, staring skyward as if it was silently choking where it stood. How peculiar...

"Chaos?" inquired Tikal rushing over. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

The creature's eyes beamed a bright malicious shade of pink instead of their naturally tranquil green. Tikal placed a concerned hand on its body, she immediately recoiled after receiving what felt like a mild shock. Tikal's intuition gave off bad vibes and for good reason as the Chaos set its sights on her. It pulled her towards itself.

"Chaos!?" gasped Tikal. "What's the matter!?"

Her cries fell on deaf ears. Not that Chaos had any ears to begin with… But surprisingly there was one thing the liquid lizard did have, or could at least fabricate. That's right…eyes. Oh and a phallus but my gosh, the eyes! It locked its gaze with the captured prey, seemingly taunting her with those empty unblinking irises.

"Huh? What are you doing!?" demanded Tikal. "Wait! Stop!"

Deep down Tikal always had a nagging fear of the watery beast that she had tamed. Everyone treated it like a monster but Tikal begged to differ. She had always tried to empathize with it.

Had she ever truly tamed it? Or was it just playing along with her just to amuse itself? No, this was not the real Chaos. Something terrible had happened to it while she was gone and it had become violent. But what?

Despite being made of an aqueous alien substance, Chaos' grip was surprisingly strong. It didn't even need to use its hands, instead sprouting several tentacles from its stubby tail to act as the restraints.

Tikal could not possibly have known at the time, but in actuality Chaos had somehow been infected with the Luna Virus. However unlike Sonic and the others, the virus did not behave the same with Chaos. Instead it had fathomed a feral monster with a simple directive of the overwhelming desire to mate. However unlike the case with Tails, Chaos had no real emotions therefore there was no way to connect to its heart as Cream had managed.

"This isn't you!" asserted Tikal. "Snap out of-"

She never finished the sentence as her attention was drawn down south. Chaos manifested its powers to create the tool needed for its job. Several mini skeletal snakes plopped out from its crotch, flailing around like fish out of water. It forced the metallic worms to coil themselves together to create its new rubbery appendage, which soon stood rigid and strong.

For added measure the watery shaft lit up with a green and white glow, bubbles surging through like blood running through veins. (In actuality, this really served no purpose besides looking "pretty"). Even Tikal in her helpless state couldn't hide her exasperation, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on…" lamented Tikal.

Chaos took that to heart and shoved it right into her mouth. Or rather Chaos shoved _her_ mouth onto it. It filled her maw to its edges, forcing her to breathe entirely from her nose. Tikal wondered whether or not she should just cooperate but it seems Chaos had made that choice up for her already. No doubt Chaos' powers were forcing her to play along as her tongue and lips were literally moving on their own.

"This isn't like him at all," thought Tikal. "Why is he making me do this? He needn't have been so forceful, I would've serviced him if he'd just asked."

Then again it was not like Chaos could talk.

Its movements were so swift and brash it was making her head spin. That's probably why she didn't notice that Chaos had lifted her upside down straight away. From where its non-existent mouth should be burst another snake-like coil. This one it would use to tease her precious lower lips. While her body certainly enjoyed Chaos' slick slippery tongue softly stroking her snatch inside and out until it was hot and sticky, Tikal WAS beginning to feel rather dizzy.

"How long must this go on?" pondered Tikal. "It's not as though Chaos can-"

Oh Chaos could and it would.

That's why Tikal was caught off guard when it did. Chaos' fake member erupted with some strange gelatinous substance that spewed itself into her maw, some of it even managing to travel down her throat. As much as she hated to admit it, even tasted kinda of nice as splashed about on her tongue.

Only when she reluctantly swallowed the mouthful did Chaos gently release her, letting her collapse on her knees. There was still a little left and she spat it out on the ground before her. It was a weird slimy pink mixture. Even if it did taste like some bittersweet syrup at worst actually seeing it made her feel most repulsed.

Chaos didn't seem to take too kindly to that. Or at least Tikal thought so because its junk stretched out like long vine and constricted Tikal by her arms, lifting her off the ground. It felt so weird, its body was could be as wet as water or solid as rubber at the drop of a stone.

"What's gotten into you Chaos!?" said Tikal kicking her legs. "Did something happen to the Master Emerald!? I have to find out..."

At this point it wouldn't surprise Tikal if Chaos was telepathic too, as she found herself get thrown on top of the titular giant green jewel.

Something was definitely wrong because instead of fueling her mystical powers, it was instead sapping them from her like a parasite. Tikal felt herself become glued to it's surface as if the darn thing was covered in the stickiest tree sap to exist.

"Chaos' powers are going out of control!" concluded Tikal. "I don't know what's making him act like this but I have to do something! Oh I don't want to resort to violence! There must be another way!"

From the water pooled below the emerald, Chaos' head rose to make eye contact with her. But she could still feel its presence behind her too! That meant…uh oh. It must be using the master emerald to divide up its body in to separate mobile segments.

"It's me he wants," concluded Tikal. "Very well. If I just play along and satisfy his hunger it should quell his rage…"

Being glued to the green rock meant she could no longer see what Chaos was up to but Chaos was more than happy to help. Chaos' head changed so that it no longer depicted a murky reflection of her face but instead a crystal clear view of her undercarriage. It was as though she was watching from a below the waters of the pool through a fish eye lens, seeing herself from afar in a dream like state.

"What are you going to..." she muttered.

Chaos' arms arose behind Tikal, first firmly clenching her curvy posterior through her garbs. Rather than merely tearing them off as she expected, instead Chaos used it's watery powers to forcefully shrink their size until her cheeks tore through the fabric own their own.

"Well this is embarrassing..." blushed Tikal almost matter-of-factly.

It left her garbs as mere pieces of tattered cloth tightly strung to her body. Then at last it hiked her shredded skirt up properly, exposing her soft squishy booty. Time to tickle Tikal…

Chaos' long stretchy shaft once took a life of its own, sneaking up to her like a slithering snake through the air. It teased her slightly moist cooch by wriggling against it's slick surface. Taunting it with tickles and the softest of strokes. Tikal couldn't help but blush even redder feeling almost ashamed that her body was actually enjoying the caressing.

More tentacles emerged from Chaos' fake phallus. They wrapped themselves around her legs, undoing her tape bandages and snuggling in between her feet and sandals. Now it felt less arousing and more ticklish, like a million little insects were crawling on her an brushing her body with their legs as they scurried about.

"Hmph mmph hmmph," she sealed her lips shut. " _This feels so strange..._ "

Soon enough, Tikal could no longer hold back her giggles, now going into a laughing fit from all the attention. It was like being coated in a bunch of slimy worms and as much as she hated to admit it, she was enjoying it.

"Tehehehehe!" giggled Tikal helplessly "Haha-this-hahahaha-can't-be-hahah-real-hahaha!"

That was unfathomly cut short when Chaos used one of its tentacles to slap her on her big butt. Hard.

"Owie! Chaos! That _hurts_ …!" she whined.

Chaos seemed mystified by her response. So it repeated the action.

"Ouch!" yelped Tikal. "Ooh, this isn't funny!"

The aqueous abomination had no emotions of its own so its sense of empathy was rather warped. Chaos seemed like it was intrigued by her reactions, it was playing her like she was toy, not understanding the pleasure or pain involved. After all Chaos did not have an advanced intellect like Sonic and co to begin with.

So the noises only promoted Chaos to continue. Tikal winced each time in succession as it thwacked her rear at irregular intervals. She was way past complaining now. Chaos continued to whip those luscious peaches as she squirmed, at least until her cheeks were a nice rosy red color. Speaking of color, Chaos' eyes had diluted back to green...

...and then as if their malevolent instincts kicked in again, they shone with a pink light once more.

Staring at it's handiwork, Chaos went back to gently massaging her cheeks as if to say sorry for roughing them up. The fact that it materialized a pair of aqueous lips to literally ass-kiss her was saying something.

"Oh _now_ you're sorry..." pouted Tikal.

But really, she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good. At least a little. I mean come on, getting spanked like that did make her feel most naughty. As if she was the one out of line. Sure it stung quite a bit but now, getting her squishy cheeks caressed to relive that discomfort certainly felt invigorating. What was pleasure without a little pain?

Chaos summoned more appendages to caress the other parts of her body while it played with her precious lower lips using its fake tongue.

Okay, forceful or not, Tikal could not deny this felt lovely. After playing so roughly with her, Chaos was smothering her with such affection that Tikal couldn't help but let out a few moans... To have Chaos undo the knots of tension, tied up in the various parts of her worn out body, it just felt so right.

"Ah...that...actually...feels sort of nice..." she unintentionally sighed. "No...I should be focusing...but I...feels...nice..."

Before long Tikal forgot about everything and basked in the moment, letting her muscles unwind, especially the ones down south. Chaos was a liquideous monster but it knew exactly how to get her exposed succulent lips wet on their own. Chaos swirled its tongue all around in rhythmic motions, dwelling on particularly sensitive spots in response to her body language. It enjoyed pleasing her...

...Because apart from eliciting such nice sounds from her it also lured her into a false sense of security...

In a flash Chaos fully reanimated as one body behind her, grasped both of her legs to spread her cheeks firmly apart, recoiled its member together and shoved the care package into her secret compartment. Naturally Tikal let out a cry as she felt it claim the narrow space within her.

"Ahhh! Be gentle _please_...!" begged Tikal in response to the bittersweet feeling of her womb being invaded.

Being a liquid chao, the fake apparatus was designed soley for the purpose of gaining maximum arousal out of her. Rather than simply entering her luscious body, it swelled up to take roots within making sure Tikal wouldn't be able to escape any time soon. Once the space was properly filled, Chaos buzzed the fake organ like a bee stinger to spark arousal while it kept up with its thrusts.

"Oooh...!" drawled Tikal, unable to contain her excitement. "This...is... _unusual_!"

No doubt Tikal was enjoying herself whether she was aware or not but Chaos was feeling unsatisfied. It almost made sense in a way. If Chaos had no emotions how would it know when to stop? Or even start for that matter? The creature's whole existence felt like a contradiction.

With each passing moment it's drive so to speak grew stronger. Chaos wanted to see her face again and its newfound powers opened new possibilities.

Tikal had her eyes closed, huffing every now and then with each thrust the beast made. She couldn't do anything to stop or encourage him, not even watch, so she just apathetically lay there waiting for him to release. Chaos decided to change that by reanimating a second body in front of her. Unsurprisingly her eyes shot open upon sensing yet another presence.

"Another body?" she murmured, while having her rump relentlessly pounded. "But how can you possibly..."

The ethereal glow of the Master Emerald gave her the answer. Either Chaos wanted to observe her expression or it wanted to keep her maw busy (or perhaps even both) so its second body sprouted another shaft for her to play with.

For whatever reason, Tikal found her hands break loose despite her torso being stuck to the giant green jewel. The second body swiftly intertwined her fingers with it's own gelatinous hands.

It brought the slinky snake dangerously close to her face, alluring her, tempting her with the sight of it. Tikal wasn't too keen about having it in her mouth again but she didn't want Chaos to impatiently shove right in. If she was going to do this, she would do this her way, slowly. Chaos tapped her with it gently on the nose and she began with just a small taste.

"It looks like water but feels like rubber yet tastes sour and sweet..." marveled Tikal, though now was hardly the time to be by fascinated by mutant biology.

As Chaos got more and more rigorous at plundering her love tunnel 'round back, Tikal began to work over the tip second body's member with her tongue. Moments passed and it restlessly prodded the side of her lips, demanding her to put it in. Tikal swallowed hard before finally allowing Chaos entry and Chaos wasted no time. Once more she felt it claim the space within her maw as she suckled on it like an oversized popsicle.

It felt rather un-dignifying to be hoist like a spit-roast, a hunk of meat upheld at two ends with a long hard object penetrating her body. Yet some part of her did seem to enjoy it. Some wild naughty side of her that she kept well concealed. It almost made her feel so animalistic, in a sense. Being prim and proper all the time made breaking loose almost relieving.

Chaos' second body held her head as it watched her pacified face.

It's eyes beamed hot pink once again as it had another change of persona.

More slinky eels sprouted from the first body, two grasped the cushiony ends of her rear end and a phallic shaped tentacle nestled or rather wedged itself between them. Chaos pressed her cheeks firmly together to provide the comforting friction the central one desperately longed for. Tikal could barely register what was going on anymore, besides the feeling of something prodding her tail from the gap between.

"What's he doing now!?" Tikal gurgled with her mouth full.

How? Or why? It hardly mattered. It's not like she would get an answer. She merely allowed herself to become a willing puppet of the chaotic creature she had known for so long. But as she suckled, she could feel Chaos begin to grow weary. So it did have limits...

...but they would not be reached so easily.

Another glimmer of pink arose in the eyes of Chaos, it's powers grew yet again, more unstable then ever.

Two more of its tools were summoned forth so they could tease the soles of her feet stuck to her sandals. Another two sprang forth, one for each hand to play with. And another two with suckers on the end so that they could milk her succulent endowments for their nectar.

Tikal opened her eyes again but everything was in a blurry haze as she felt Chaos dominate every inch of her body. She could no longer think straight, as nothing made sense anymore. She just wanted to bask in this painful pleasure, this semi-sweet feeling, this euphoria for as long as she could.

A tingly sensation swarmed her body as if she had been covered honey and attracted millions of little bees to strip it from her. That feeling ran all over her, gathering in a myriad of places especially assembling in her nether regions.

Her head swam and her body felt unbearably hot, she need to quench this thirst, she needed release...She couldn't take much more of this...she needed to...she had to... **had to...**

"Mmmph!" gurgled Tikal, reaching the pinnacle of her own climax, her mouth still full.

Tikal blissfully moaned having hit her release.

Chaos took that cue to follow suit thus Tikal was caught by surprise as its appendages sprayed her with that jelly again. Well all except the main one. Chaos would save that for later. In unison they splashed their substance all over her back, making it feel very hot yet slimy when they finished.

Naturally Tikal widened her eyes as she felt the sticky substance cling to her body like glue and fill her mouth again. This time however, she didn't try to spit it out. She tried her hardest to swallow it.

Okay so it wasn't _that_ bad... It did have a pungent after taste so to say. But the way in which Chaos had administered it with such force before kinda spoiled it. And worst of all, Chaos had denied her inner walls with the feeling of cool relief after heating them up with wildfire.

The weird pink goo seemed to unbind her from the Master Emerald too. Rolling off of it and onto the floor, Tikal opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. What was she supposed to say? Tell Chaos off for ravishing her and doing a bad job of it at the same time? Such a stupid thought.

"Why is this happening...?" thought Tikal. "Why or how would Chaos know about such acts of intimacy..."

Tikal forced her self to stand up.

"Are you happy now Chaos?" asked Tikal calmly. "Did you get what you wanted?"

Chaos' pink eyes shimmered like star lights. It was just as Tikal thought: Chaos was not satisfied yet.

What was she to do now that she was free of its grasp?

Fight? Chaos was already the stronger of the two and that was before it got possessed.

Run away? And then what? Allow the beast she insisted on taming to wreak havoc?

Come to think of it she barely had the energy to do anything right now. That only left one option.

Stay and submit?

Whatever the cost, she was going to fight until the bitter end. Inadvertently Chaos was her responsibility, she had to keep trying.

"I'm a warrior of the Knuckles clan," asserted Tikal. "I will rise to the challenge. Even if you break me. I refuse to give up..."

Chaos now appeared as a single body, Tikal faced him with her arms folded, indifferent to her ordeal by now. The Master Emerald glowed brightly with it's otherworldly light.

Chaos sat down on the priceless object like it was a throne, its fake member ready and waiting. It then squinted the two pink orbs that were its eyes to issue its demand.

Chaos wasn't sitting on a throne, it WAS the throne and Tikal was the royalty it belonged to. Chaos wanted her to take her seat.

Tikal's instincts told her to run away, surely she could escape if she really put her mind to it. But instead she reluctantly padded towards Chaos intent on finishing the job.

"I can't give up..." thought Tikal. "I must keep him occupied long enough to come up with a plan."

Tikal turned around unsure exactly how she was going to do this but as soon as she got close enough she encountered with another strange sensation. Chaos had stretched its crotch spear nestling it right into her interior, hiking her up in the air and properly hoisting her in its lap.

The beast wasted no time getting back to thrusting, this time tightly grasping her endowments with its hands for support, roughly squeezing and shaking them in its play. Tikal had a rather small thin build but her muscles were rather well developed as it was common for the people of her clan. Endurance was no problem for her.

The aqueous beast made numerous tendrils sprout from the tip of its plowing member, filling every inch of her womanhood as they each probed and prodded inside, searching for the female's sweet spot.

Feeling the enlargement of the shaft and the strange sensation following it, Tikal was only left to wonder want Chaos could have possibly been doing then, when suddenly she took a sharp breath from a wave of heat and released a shaky sigh.

Found it!

Each of the tendrils changed course and rapidly attacked her weak spot, each jab getting rougher and rougher.

"Ahhh!" gasped the peach tinted echidna. "Ah! He's being so rough..."

Tikal involuntarily arched her back and leaned into Chaos's chest, shudders ripping through her body as Chaos relentlessly ravaged her.

How long could Chaos possibly keep this up? Just what in the world was making him act this way?

Tikal decided not to think about any of that or even the wonderful sensation ravaging her body. All because she feared that should she lose control again, she would end up climaxing before Chaos would. She had to win this game. With nothing better to do Tikal looked on at the island scenery.

Admittedly it really was a nice day in spite of her predicament. Look at the deep blue skies littered with their candy floss clouds, the warm sun shining on the vibrant flora, the sound of birdsong in the distance...

Her sightseeing was cut short when Chaos presented another snake for her to tame with her hands. She hated the way it wriggled out from underneath her undercarriage and poked her in the stomach. As if the wretched thing protruded from her own body. What a thought...

"Why is he doing all this?" wondered Tikal. "Is it just to spite me? Did I do something wrong? Or are you really just a monster Chaos?"

She gave it the relief it yearned for but at the same time didn't let it stop her from enjoying the view. It really _was_ a beautiful day outside and if it were raining things would've been much worse. Chaos seemed bothered by her apathy, it was desperate to make her moan again.

Tikal didn't stop trying to soak in the scenery even when Chaos bear hugged her and went as fast as it could, even producing a second set of hands to lift her legs in the air. She couldn't ignore the in intense friction scraping the itchiness of her muff now.

"Oooh my!" gasped Tikal. "Ooh-wow...this is...unexpected...I didn't think...it could...feel good _this_ way..."

Chaos felt her trembling body and labored breathing as it kept up the rigorous thrusts. It still wasn't enough. Chaos needed to see her eyes glazed with incomprehension, to see her completely submit herself to the power.

It. _Needed_. **More**.

After countless thrusts, through some swift twists and turns, Chaos made her face and hug its body as it continue to plunder her own. Even though Chaos was essentially hurting her, she still held onto Chaos for comfort. Because somewhere inside there was the real Chaos.

"You're just not yourself today is all..." reasoned Tikal. "You're still my friend deep inside right?"

Chaos seemed indifferent to her words but Tikal was hardly offended.

What Chaos was interested in was her release.

Making her lie on her back atop the great jewel once more, Chaos went all out with the force of its thrusts. Chaos' constant plowing seemed to irritate the Master Emerald, it let out little sparks like static electricity. Likewise Chaos' eyes brightly glowed mauve as its powers erratically lost control. Tikal looked on with dread as millions of tentacles rose from the waters below, wriggling around her as if she was caught under an giant raging jellyfish.

"Hehehe.." gulped Tikal with a shaky grin. "Are they all for me? Oh, you shouldn't have..."

Her attempt to inject humor into the situation seemingly worked.

Nevertheless, they inevitably lunged towards her on one accord, each of them rubbing up against her body, like a bunch of snakes trying to shed their skin. They were everywhere! Wherever conceivable, they were slithering around her arms, brushing against her breasts, swirling under the her soles and even prodding her in the cheeks if they could not join the ones stuffed in her mouth.

"Mmmmph! Mmmm! Mmmmph!" gurgled Tikal.

She wasn't really trying to say anything because it was rude to talk with your mouthful. But it would also be rude of her to pretend like this assault wasn't marvelously exhilarating. It was like bathing in a tub of eels! Tikal didn't know whether to be horrified or excited at Chaos army of eels wrestled for dominance of her body.

This kept going on...and on until...

The duo reached their respective climaxes. As Tikal hit that sweet spot again she finally felt what Chaos had held off for so long.

Chaos exploded its load into her cooch with such ferocity that its whole form nearly lost it's composure. Time seemed to slow down as every single one of those "feelers" showered her with their slimy stuff. Not together but rather in succession so that she'd the effect of each would linger longer.

She shivered as the first one sprayed itself on her belly, it's warm sticky slime splashing all over it. The next load caught itself right in her face, she instinctively yelped in recoil. Big mistake as the next one shot its stuff inside her opened mouth.

Her lament was interrupted by another two spurting their load on her breasts. This kept on going until Chaos had oozed itself on practically every inch of her body while its own watery body parts melted into a sloppy puddle as it finished.

"Ugh, I feel so messy...it's all over me...but he's finally stopped..." smiled Tikal licking her lips. "What an experience..."

Tikal could hardly think straight anymore as she panted in exhaustion. Some many emotions mixed together. Some good, some bad but at the very least she took solace in knowing the beast had finally finished.

...

"No..." she whimpered. "Impossible!"

The watery mutant manifested itself together and stood rigid and waiting before her once more.

Chaos STILL wasn't done with her? Was its appetite truly bottomless? If it wanted another climax out of her it would have to wait.

"But I'm worn out...I can't possibly..."

Tikal was too tired and brute force doesn't always get you results. But when all you have is a hammer...

...you just have to keep hitting it...

Opting for a new strategy, Chaos liquidized itself yet again but this time it would use no tentacles to do its bidding. Instead, it swallowed her up by enveloping her whole body!

Tikal was now trapped inside Chaos like an organic skeleton and Chaos could pleasure every inch of it at once. Her body felt was unbearably warm to the point where resisting Chaos' advances felt painful. She couldn't hold her breath indefinitely so Chaos used the Master Emerald's magical powers to rectify that. What's more, it abused its powers to force her to climax repetitively over and over again. Moreso than what was humanely possible.

"It feels good and it hurts at the time!" cried an incredulous Tikal. "Oh! I can't believe this!"

At last, the creature was seemingly beginning to enjoy itself, having her trapped inside like a trophy. Chaos' pink eyes lit up with satisfaction; it found a new directive. It would soon collect more bodies to exercise its potential but for now Tikal it would satisfy. What was Tikal thinking right now? Her thoughts were in a million pieces...

"Have to do something…"

Her head was swimming... Barely able to from coherent thoughts... The master emerald was draining her and powering Chaos...

"If only...I could turn back time...reverse things..."

Miraculously, an idea came to her.

"Wait...reverse..."

Yes! That was it!

While Chaos was at its strongest when sapping power from the Master Emerald, it was also at its most vulnerable.

"Concentrate Tikal..."

She had to _reverse_ things.

"Have to reverse..."

It was working, the power was returning to her in fragments.

"Reverse things..."

Slowly but surely.

"Come on, faster!"

Almost there.

"I...must...end this...now... **Begone!"**

Tikal felt Chaos climax one final time as its watery form melted or dissolved or whatever, it hardly mattered. Chaos' liquid body splattered to the ground in droplets before recollecting itself in a large gooey glob. It morphed into a serpentine shape ready to lunge at her once more.

"Haha! I'm sorry Chaos! But your fun is over!" laughed Tikal manically, telekinetically binding him.

Now **_she_ ** was the one in control of the Master Emerald and its magic! It was a simple matter of using it to paralyze Chaos. Simple yes, however given her condition she was limited by the strength left in her own fragile body. As Chaos struggled under her grasp, she realized she had to seal him away fast...

"...back into the Master Emerald?" thought Tikal. "No! It's too dangerous, he could break free again..."

She felt her grip on the beast begin to wane. Due to the limited time and options there was only once choice. Tikal shuddered as she knew what she had to do. As if her body hadn't been plundered enough for one day.

Tikal poised her self, crouching on her tip-toes, her expression curled into an squirmy squeal. Reluctantly, she spread apart the folds of her labia with two fingers.

"I enchant my body as the vessel!" cursed Tikal. "I banish you Chaos, within myself! Begone!"

There was a bright green flash as Chaos violently fought her spell...

But ultimately she proved to be victorious. Her pyrrhic victory culminated with the reward of having the sentient fluid that composed its body, pour itself into her lower lips. It felt undignified, uncomfortable and un...conventional. Still, Tikal held on firmly until it was completely gone. Collapsing beside the great jewel, her rear felt heavy to hoist and her belly felt full.

"Trapped inside someone else's body... Enjoy tasting your own medicine Chaos..." was all she managed to mutter in between giggles before succumbing to unconsciousness.

The next time she awoke, she would certainly be a were-beast...with a watery monster trapped inside her.

xoxoxoxox

Egg-Robo had been put to work sweeping the floor of Eggman's quarters. He was about to congratulate himself on a job well done when two orbs came crashing through ceiling, scattering debris everywhere. The blue and purple spheres were in fact a certain cat and needlemouse (i.e. hedgehog.)

"We have a door y'know," said Egg-Robo nonchalantly.

"Sorry, we'll destroy it next time," smirked Sonic.

"That's not what I meant," replied Egg-Robo.

"Enough of this idle chit chat," interrupted Blaze. "Take us to your leader or you'll be coming in _pieces_!"

Sonic chuckled at her idea of a joke as Blaze blushed red in embarrassment. A set of sliding doors on the other side of the room opened.

"Sonic, I'd say I wasn't expecting you..." said Dr Eggman making his way inside. "But then I'd be lying..."

In one hand Eggman held a cup of coffee and in the other a remote control which Sonic had a feeling it controlled more than just the TV. The fact that the room revealed several hidden gun turrets from almost every angle conceivable tipped him off. Egg-Robo ignored them all and continued sweeping.

"I may be underhanded but I cannot tell a lie," said the Doctor modestly.

"Isn't that an oxymoron?" said Blaze, raising a curled finger and squinting her eyes.

"He's definitely some kind of moron" said Sonic nudging her with a wink.

The duo just burst into laughter on the spot despite the imminent threat while Dr Eggman just stood there looking unimpressed. He settled for finishing his coffee.

"Sorry doc," shrugged Sonic. "We would've called you but that would've ruined the surprise."

"I see," said Eggman. "No matter, I think it's time to turn this surprise party into a _funeral_!"

Eggman pressed a button in his remote so that the turrets locked their laser pointers onto Sonic and Blaze.

"Come on doc..." laughed Sonic. "We all know if you go through with this you'll only end up damaging your own base, just like last time."

"The damage is already done..." said Egg-Robo pointing at the hole in the ceiling.

"You stay out of this!" retorted Sonic.

"We're not here to fight you...now," said Blaze. "We just want to talk."

Eggman lifted an eyebrow before putting all his turrets on standby.

"Alright then," said Eggman. "I assure you I can be reasoned with...um...what was your name again cat girl?"

"Cat girl? My name is Blaze!" stressed the purple feline.

"Are you sure?" inquired Eggman.

"I _think_ I can remember my own name!" retorted Blaze.

"Blaze hmm?" replied Eggman. "Well maybe if you wore a collar or something I wouldn't have to ask."

"Oh that is _it_!" said Blaze unsheathing her claws, Sonic immediately put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Haha! I thought you just wanted to talk?" chuckled Eggman. "Sonic, I know the reason why you two are here."

"Which is?" said a curious Sonic.

"Hehehe..." smiled Eggman wickedly before continuing in a jovial tone. "You've finally decided to surrender and join the Eggman empire!"

Sonic and Blaze were confused and exasperated to say the last. A sweat drop for each would have been appropriate if this was an _anime_.

"Dream on Egg-head!" asserted Sonic. "We're _here_ because we've become monsters. Were-beasts if you will. And we think you're involved with this these events somehow..."

"Well I wouldn't say _involved_ ," said Eggman twirling his hand in the air. "More like _directly responsible_ but now we're just arguing semantics"

"So you _admit_ it!?" asked an incredulous Blaze.

"Yup." said Eggman totally straight faced. "I told you I wouldn't lie. It was me-I _am_ to blame-I caused this whole turn of events-It's all my fault... Sorry."

"Wow..." said a baffled Sonic. "Usually this is _so_ much harder..."

"That's what _she_ said!" said Eggman bursting into laughter at his own joke.

Sonic actually felt the need to face palm at such a cheap attempt at humor, Blaze just looked around awkwardly not understanding what was so funny.

"Well _I_ thought it was funny," confessed Egg-Robo. "I mean it was so bad it was good."

"That makes two oxy-morons..." quipped Blaze, causing Sonic to start laughing.

The Doctor handed Egg-Robo his empty cup to put away and patiently waited until Sonic finished before speaking with his arms crossed.

"Quite finished? Good. _Ahem_ well, you probably want me to magically cure you back to normal yes?" asked Eggman. "Well I couldn't even if I wanted to. Things have sorta gotten out of hand and well..."

"Well what?" demanded Sonic.

"Well I'm afraid it's that time of the month again..."

"I swear he's doing this on purpose now..." a miffed Blaze whispered to Sonic.

"I _mean_ we have to put our differences aside and team up again!" Eggman angrily assured. "This were-beast virus problem concerns more than just yourselves. I suppose I'm going to have to explain the full story now. Are you willing to hear me out?"

"I'm guessing we don't have a choice do we?" said Blaze.

"No you _don't_ ," agreed Eggman.

"Okay fine, we'll bite," said Sonic. "Tell us the full story."

"Very well," nodded Eggman. "But if I were you I wouldn't bite anything..."

* * *

 **Holy cow, the _plot is actually_ advancing! **

**Even though the lemon encompassed about 80% of this page... Though is that necessarily a bad thing?  
**

 **What challenges await Sonic and Blaze? Who will be next to transform? And will the next lemon actually involve a were-beast? All this and more in the next chapter!**


End file.
